


HONEY

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Rugby, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Cock Vore, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Discipline, Drinking, Enemas, Erotica, Face-Fucking, Feet, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, Homophobic Language, Homoromantic, Honey, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Miel - Freeform, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Kiss, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostate Massage, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rugby, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex for Favors, Situational Humiliation, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Urine, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, pissing, silence sex, slut, tightrope, whore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADAStiles Stilinski, un ejemplar y limpio estudiante de periodismo, trata de llevar una doble vida luego de lo ocurrido con Derek Hale, el jugador más brutal de rugby de toda la academia. Su encuentro por primera vez había sido hace años, y Stiles le observaba desde distancia considerable, pues lo intimidaba un poco, pero todo se volvió un torbellino de emociones entre amor y odio, luego de que Derek lo llevara a las duchas, bajara su pantalón y le follara ante la vista de otros jugadores.Continuando con su vida, Stiles descubrió que el cielo y el infierno, se encuentran en su interior, por ese motivo, y a escondidas de su novia, se entrega a varios hombres deseando sentirse como lo hizo con Derek,  a quien no vuelve a ver.Pero una mañana en su trabajo, en donde ama masturbarse con miel, descubre una lista de contactos gays en donde hay un nombre que llama la atención: Derek Hale, y decide pagar lo que sea para que le  vuelva a ser suyo de nuevo, porque puede, porque lo quiere y porque lo merece.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

don´t forget to left kudos


	2. Un puto en secreto

Ya no fueron otra vez iguales las cosas para Stiles desde que le pasó lo de aquella vez, cuando se lo culearon por varios días seguidos en los dormitorios por los que pasaba llamando la atención poniendo su cara de inocente, en una oficina, en las duchas del campo de rugby y tras el edificio de Ciencias de la Comunicación, todo organizado y bien realizado por el equipo que en ese momento acababa de ganar dos copas seguidas en los torneos de deporte. Le encantaban los lugares que podían ser públicos y ser descubierto, le encantaba esa adrenalina, le encantaba esa adrenalina de ser descubierto con el trasero levantado y el pantalón a media rodilla. Desde el momento en que Derek Hale, ese rugbier hijo de puta, guaso, arrecho, varonil y morboso se lo había cogido, le había incrustado la polla sin piedad y se la había atornillado hasta dejarle el culo completamente abierto y mojado… desde ese momento Stiles ya no era más el mismo. Si bien seguía siendo un machito perfectamente varonil, un chico de mucha elegancia, dinero y masculinidad, si bien seguía siendo un excelente estudiante, un novio heterosexual ejemplar que se montaba a su novia con mucha energía, siendo el excelente follador que siempre había sido, pese a todo eso Stiles ya no era más el mismo. Ahora se excitaba cuando se veía a sí mismo en el espejo desnudo, se excitaba al tocarse el cuerpo e imaginar que era un hombre ajeno quien lo hacía, le daba morbo ver al equipo de rugbier en los pasillos, se calentaba al ver sus piernas en esas pantalonetas blancas con filos rojos, se emocionaba al pasar por la cancha y deseaba que alguien le tapara los ojos, le pusiera contra la pared y se la metieran sin piedad mientras daba un grito ahogado y alguien le tomaba un video.

Deseaba tanto eso.

Se había hecho completamente puto a escondidas de su pareja. En lo más profundo de su culo, en el centro de su ano violentamente desvirgado la primera vez y usado muchas otras veces a escondida, Stiles quería más, más, más... soñaba y suspiraba cada día por ese macho rugbier que había abusado de él. Pero muy a su pesar, Stiles nunca más lo pudo volver a contactar. Pasó días sin verlo, o si lo veía a lo lejos, sus piernas temblaban y su garganta se sentía tan seca que era capaz de arrodillarse y dejar que él le llenara la boca de su crema y orina. No importaba lo que fuera, siempre y cuando fuera de Derek Hale.

Siempre perfectamente elegante, masculino, pulcro, Stiles llegaba cada mañana a su estudio, se sentaba frente a su computadora, al lado del teléfono, y emprendía cada mañana su trabajo. Estando ya en Noveno semestre, realizaba sus prácticas pre profesionales en una oficina de periodismo redactando y escribiendo notas y artículos completamente en solitario para mayor concentración, de vez en cuando también se dedicaba a corregir faltas ortográficas o errores de sintaxis de artículos de sus compañeros. Eso lo obligaba a estar solo y concentrado prácticamente todo el día. Su trabajo era básicamente con la computadora, un café y galletas de coco con miel, y siempre había tenido la oficina más lejana de las principales ya que los clientes, lectores o personas que pedían entregar una nota lo molestaban y no lo dejaban concentrar, es así que se le daban horas en donde nadie lo debía molestar ni tocar su puerta.

Ir a su estudio cada mañana era para él una manera metódica de que nadie lo estorbara, molestara o incomodara. Y si bien tenía que estar solo prácticamente todo el día, conversaba con uno que otro compañero dos o tres veces diarias e incluso algunas veces le tomaron en cuenta para las reuniones de la empresa en donde laboraba, por lo cual todo el tiempo vestía como un elegante, masculino hombre ejecutivo. De todos modos, los días seguían pasando desde aquella violación iniciada por Derek Hale, que luego fue proseguida por siete u ocho hombres más a mitad del día y luego en diferentes partes del campus en donde estudiaba por las noches y Stiles sabía en lo más profundo de su ser, o en lo más profundo de su culo, que hasta el día de su muerte ahora sería principalmente, para siempre, en lo más íntimo de su silencio, un puto. Un puto en secreto. Un puto escondido en la oscuridad luego de salir de sus clases que esperaba a ser golpeado, tirado al piso mientras el bajaban el pantalón, y en donde fingía gritar y le clavaban la verga sin piedad alguna. Tenía fantasías recurrentes en donde era tan humillado que mojaba sus bóxers con pre semen y no dejaba de fantasear con todos, pero sobretodo con Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME DEJAS UNOS KUDOS?   
> PORFAS...


	3. Los mensajes de Derek

No obstante, Stiles había alterado algunas cosas de su rutina de trabajo, muy a su pesar. Stiles no aguantaba incluso demasiado tiempo en su solitaria oficina y a la hora, cuanto mucho, ya estaba desabrochándose el pantalón y bajándolo un poco y se quedaba únicamente en sus bellísimos, estupendos slips grises, y así, se sentaba a la computadora a chatear cachondamente con otros hombres, preferentemente machitos jóvenes, haciéndose pasar por un macho rudo y dominante que por supuesto no era.

Estaba cada mañana Stiles, en sus calzoncillos, o en sus fabulosos, estupendos bóxers, conectado al chat y a esa línea telefónica de contactos gay que había buscado por medio de una ventana oculta. Era un chico esplendoroso en sus veintidós años, bellísimamente masculino, velludo en su pelvis y ombligo, axilas, un parche de pelos en su pecho y semidesnudo, con las piernas delgadas y algo velludas al aire, bajándose el slip y tocándose cachondamente el culo todo el tiempo con miel como lubricante… era realmente un hombre deseable. Había descubierto lo erótico que era la miel al usarlo para introducir sus dedos dentro o para masturbarse, y a pesar de ser un líquido viscoso, no le incomodaba usarlo de más. Tenía toallas y un par de ropa interior adicional en un cajón con llave, además el olor de la miel le daba a la oficina un toque suave y dulce que ocultaba cualquier rastro de olor a presemen así que nadie nunca sospechaba nada.

Salteando mecánicamente decenas de presentaciones de chicos afeminados, con voz demasiada falsa y con una mirada de “perra” que no le interesaban para nada, de pronto Stiles escucha una presentación en particular, que por algún motivo le llama la atención. Como estaba salteándolas tan rápidamente, no distinguía bien qué decía y, sin saber él mismo por qué, presiona el 6 para rebobinar y escucharla bien.

Era la voz de alguien varonil, un chico masculino como él, quizá un par de años mayor; por lo que se escuchaba de su voz, parecía incluso estar entrando ya a la edad adulta bañado en testosterona. Era una voz juvenil, muy de machito dominante, muy de clase media, profundamente masculina y totalmente juvenil a la vez. Decía algo así como: "¿ _Qué haces, puto? Te doy la verga para que me la chupes mientras bebo cerveza y te arrodillas para que tu hombre te dé leche y te escupa en la boca y luego me corra muy bien dentro de ti…_ "

Stiles no entiende mucho, pero aquella voz se le hace conocida y familiar. Tampoco visualiza mucho la propuesta, simplemente por algún oscuro, cachondo motivo que ni él mismo sabe, vuelve a escuchar la voz del tipo una y otra vez. Poco a poco, escuchándola en total 5 veces, empieza a imaginar una escena que hace que de nuevo se sienta totalmente cachondo, lujurioso, profundamente puto, casi tan puto como aquella vez siendo follado por Derek Hale luego de que este último le golpeara el estómago y lo follara en las duchas a las malas siendo observado pro dos compañeros de su equipo. La voz del tipo es demasiado inculta, es muy rudo para hablar, hace énfasis en lo que quiere con un toque dominante. Es una voz gruesa, totalmente masculina, pero a la vez se percibe claramente que ese tipo sabe dominar y que no pasa de los treintas.

Sin darse cuenta para nada, Stiles al escuchar una y otra vez la presentación del hombre joven involuntariamente presiona el 1 mientras lo escucha: esta tecla es para mandar un mensaje privado. Cuando se da cuenta lo que hizo, Stiles se arrepiente y marca cualquier tecla. Entonces comprende que con eso que acaba de enviarle un mensaje privado al hombre, pero vacío, sin decirle una sola palabra.

Entra en pánico y le suda la frente y las manos. Está en problemas ¿no?

Algo le dice a Stiles que debería cortar, abandonar por completo esa sesión matinal de línea telefónica gay, subirse los pantalones, concentrarse en otras cosas y seguir con la revisión de artículos sin faltas ortográficas. Pero sin saber por qué, siente que no lo puede hacer, que no lo quiere hacer. Ya tiene el slip blanco bajado totalmente hasta el piso, su culo cachondo palpita más loco y furioso que nunca, y si bien no se había metido los dedos llenos de miel todavía, permaneciendo sentado sobre el culo desnudo en su escritorio de trabajo, siente que por algún motivo no le gustaría perder el contacto con ese machito.

“Igual no me va a responder, no le voy a llamar la atención. Miles de veces pasa eso, uno se equivoca, aprieta mal un número y el otro se da cuenta de que fue un error y ni siquiera contesta”, se dice a sí mismo Stiles, como para tranquilizarse, pues se da cuenta que, en lo más profundo e íntimo de su culo, está imaginándose arrodillado, en ese mismo escritorio de trabajo, en el que se sentó un hombre, un macho totalmente joven para darle de mamar su verga y para llenarle el cuerpo de su leche espesa, blanca, briosa, fragante, y caliente....

No puede dejar de masturbarse ahora que tiene en su cabeza y en su culo esa imagen. Él, un joven vestido de oficinista, de porte totalmente masculino con novia, se arrodilla frente a un hombre de 27 y entra a succionarle y chuparle frenéticamente la verga sudada y gorda. Se siente un puto sumiso frente a un hombre, soberano, bello, lozano, que despoja con total insolencia de toda su masculinidad a Stiles.

De repente escucha un bip y tiene un sobresalto. Casi sin poder creerlo, la línea le anuncia que tiene un mensaje privado del hombre.

¿ _Qué haces?, Hombre, bueno, estoy erecto,… ya sabes, uno siempre caliente listo para dar verga. Bueno, dime ¿qué onda la tuya? Yo me llamo Derek, tengo 26 de edad y 22 de verga, bueno, quiero que un tipo me la chupe. Yo soy directo y quiero que todo sea morboso... Estoy buscando un chico que me la disfrute, soy dominante a leguas y este hombre quiere dar de tomar su leche. Bueno, si no te molesta… dime cuantos años tienes y si te va mi onda. Me gustaría mucho que ese culo fuera mío. Hombre, acá tienes un machito rugbero, varonil de barrio, discreto... ¿Te apetece?_

Es increíble cómo se expresaba Derek, se dice Stiles, totalmente excitado y confundido de haber encontrado a su hombre favorito en una lista de contactos gays. "No hay un solo día en donde no tenga pensamientos contigo que no me destruyan cuando recuerdo la brutal y vulgar forma en la que me cogiste", se dice tocándose cada vez más y más profundamente el puto culo Stiles, empujando ahora sus dos dedos embarrados de miel... Stiles gime al sentir como resbalan más fácilmente cada vez y eso lo excita más.

Más que enojarlo como siempre, a Stiles le parece deliciosa, adorable, irresistible, seductora, la propuesta tan bestia y caliente del rugbero. Por eso mismo no puede dejar de tocarse el culo, insertando sus dedos y curbandolos un poco para estimular su próstata y cuando saca sus dedos solo los vuelve a meter en el recipiente lleno de miel para insertarlos dentro de sí de nuevo, sobre todo porque Derek le decía que su culo le pertenecía y Stiles se sentía enloquecido al pertenecerle a un hombre como Derek y "que le diera a tomar la leche", directamente de su verga. Se imaginaba a sí mismo con la cara y la boca chorreando leche fresca de ese hombre, y ardía de pasión...

De repente, algo frenético se apodera de su cachondo cuerpo puto y entonces Stiles se acomoda de nuevo el slip, trata de reanimarse, y ponerse algo serio y transmitir ese aire de masculinidad, cambia la voz y aprieta el número indicado para mandarle de nuevo un mensaje privado al chico rugbero:

_"¿Qué haces, Derek...? Me interesa de sobremanera tu propuesta, me gustaría saber si te va un chico de 24 años, discreto, pulcro, adinerado, de aspecto totalmente masculino Me gustaría arrodillarme ante ti y que fumes un cigarrillo como un hombre que tiene a un puto rendido a sus pies y a su merced mientras te da un buen trato con la boca. Tengo lugar en el centro, y estoy completamente interesado en ti. Por favor respóndeme este mensaje. Gracias. Soy Stiles, sí, el mismo… Por favor, contéstame"_

Al segundo de enviarlo, Stiles se arrepiente.

Vuelve a recapacitar, a recordar el abuso bestia y agresivo de ese hombre, y entiende que Derek va a cagarse de risa cuando escuche las palabras tan formales, solemnes y aburridas, pero sobretodo se reirá cuando se entere que uno de los chicos a los que abusó ahora quiere estar chupándole la verga. 

Encima, Stiles se recrimina a sí mismo, está demasiado idiota para rogar un encuentro con el chico que lo convirtió en un puto, pero es que él es fragante, dominante, atractivo y hermoso.

Casi no parece importarle, de todos modos, a Stiles. Se baja nuevamente el slip, desnuda su culo y sigue masturbándose introduciéndose febrilmente los dedos embarrados de miel hasta lo más profundo del ano para alcanzar la próstata e ir más allá masajeando su interior y gimiendo bajo. Lo que él quiere es imaginar a Derek, imaginarlo y adorarlo en una pantaloneta sucia de barro y tierra, y una camiseta mojada en las axilas, espalda y pecho, y unos suspensorios gastados con bóxers húmedos de sudor… con un olor a fuerte sudor de pelvis y polla. Se lo imagina sentado en su estudio, en su propio escritorio... con el uniforme y las piernas abiertas y la pantaloneta a las rodillas y su verga erecta y peluda lista para comérsela a chupetones y lamidas. Realmente desea aquello, una vez más, desea encontrarse con esa verga que le depositó en un nuevo mundo que encanta y disfruta a escondidas, y mientras se penetra el culo mojado, por segunda vez Stiles recibe la sorpresa de otro mensaje privado, que casi no puede creer...

_" Lo sabía, sabía que me desearías y que me buscarías de nuevo, así me gusta… Saber que no puedes estar sin lo que me cuelga, me gusta, enserio... Stiles, me gusta tu onda de hombrecito culo cerrado pero la verdad es que eres un puto a escondidas de tu novia, ¿Quieres que Derek te vaya a dar la leche al trabajo? Pues veamos… Sabes, mi leche es espesa, blanca, pegajosa… y me encantaría compartirla contigo siempre y cuando Stiles sea generoso y le dé a su buen hombre el dinero que se merece. Bueno, Stiles, contéstame... Aca tienes un buen hombre que por unos dólares extra está dispuesto a romperte el culo y abrírtelo más y así lograré hacerte sentir bien puta, una verdadera hembra, mi hembra. No sabes, Stiles, no sabes lo que podría provocarte dándotela por el culo de nuevo como aquella vez, te voy a matar de placer esta vez. Bueno, hombre, dime si me quieres y cuánto estás dispuesto a abonar... Mira que mis bóxers se me están poniendo ajustados al saber que un hombre como tú desea mi polla enterrada en su culo. Dale puto, responde rápido"_

“Stiles, ya no eres el mismo, qué cambiado estás, qué puto que eres, das asco. Tan solo mira cómo te dejas tratar y ahora buscas al tipo que te rompió el culo y tomó tu virginidad” se reprocha a sí mismo. Pero no le importa nada. Nada en lo absoluto. Él es puto y tomó una decisión y se caga en el mundo lo que su mente “buena” le diga, solo quiere placer y es puto y ya está...

Pone una voz Stiles que tiene que actuarla porque no es la que le sale naturalmente. Es la voz de un macho decidido, fuerte, que toma la palabra con vigor, con autoridad. Definitivamente, no la voz de él. Pero a medida que empieza a pronunciar las palabras del mensaje para Derek, se da cuenta que le sale muy bien.

_"Okay, Derek... Todo bien, me gusta la idea. Parece que empezamos a entendernos. Conmigo las cosas claras, ¿Entiendes? Bueno… siempre y cuando te portes mal conmigo y me des esa buena verga que tienes, que sepas hacerme bien puta de nuevo, que me rompas muy bien el culo como la primera vez y que tires buena leche en gran cantidad, tendrás todo el dinero que pueda pagar ¿Sí?..."_

El culo de Stiles está bramando de la locura, la lujuria, la lascivia incontrolable que siente por ese guarro, rugbero, varonil, necesitado de dinero, totalmente atractivo... Piensa que lo excita cada vez más, con una lujuria que le atraviesa todo el cuerpo, que Derek quiera fumar mientras él le mama la verga, que su macho tenga pantalonsillos de rugby, bóxers grises bien rotos, bien coloridos en la parte de la verga, muy ordinarios, sudados, lo excita y pone totalmente como puta a Stiles que Derek se esté ofreciéndose como una buena mercadería sexual ante el primer hombre con billetes contantes y sonantes. No sabía que Derek se dedicara a eso, pues nunca lo imaginó, pero eso es lo de menos. Sin olvidar uno solo de esos detalles, Stiles traga saliva y hace todavía más gruesa su voz de macho decidido:

_-Y otra cosa, Derek... Tienes que venir con pantaloncillos de rugby. Condición que yo pongo sobre la mesa… Pues, quiero decir que si no te vienes con ese pantaloncillo de rugby no te dejare culearme y te quedas sin cobrar. ¿Entendido? Para hacer puta de nuevo a Stiles, tienes que tener condiciones de macho bien macho, ¿Cierto? Y mi condición para ti es el pantaloncillo ese. Me importan tres carajos si está sudado, si está sucio, si apestas, si lo hiciste mierda en el último partido de rugby...-_

Stiles está empezando a excitarse demasiado y le tiembla la voz)...

_-Bueno, ésa es mi condición... Con esa condición y si eres un macho bien degenerado y guarro, vas a tener tu recompensa. Quiero que todo sea brutal como mi primera vez contigo. Honestamente, me tienes temblando. Quiero todo de ti… ¿Entendido? Bueno Derek, contesta rápido que estoy en pleno trabajo. Manda un mensaje urgente que te está esperando y tengo ganas de sentirme puta y que vengas a cogerme-_

Stiles seguía sobresaltado sin poder terminar de creer su historia de puto con Derek. Seguía muy excitado, su culo masculino y hambriento le palpitaba locamente y abrazaba sus dedos que cada vez entraban con mayor profundidad y facilidad. No podía parar de imaginar ser cogido por Derek nuevamente en su oficina en donde hacia las practicas pre profesionales y eso lo hacía sentir totalmente como una puta lujuriosa, por eso contaba los segundos febrilmente hasta recibir el mensaje de respuesta de su semental, de su hombre llamado Derek en pantaloncillos de fútbol.

De todos modos, Derek debía estar genuinamente interesado en hacerse unos dólares porque no se hizo esperar.

_"Todo bien, Stiles, Créete el macho mandón, que igual acabará mandando quien te va a coger y te va a hacer re puta. Y mira que tengo un pantaloncillos azules pero está hecho mierda, ¿Enserio eso te excita? Mira que están todos sudados en serio, huelen a sudor y tierra, mira que te lo advierto. Pero bueno, tengo a mi novia lejos desde hace cuatro días, pues se fue de viaje y desde entonces no culeo. Tengo hambre de sexo y me cogería a una mujer, a un hombre o a un puto como tú, pero esta vez no será gratis como la follada que te di la primera vez, esta vez quiero billete. Me pongo el pantaloncillo sudado, no tengo drama. Pero quiero 200 dólares, ¿entendido? Aaahhh, me olvidaba. Me quiero tomar una cerveza y fumar un par de cigarrillos mientras le doy de tomar la leche a mi puta. Así que mándame tu dirección que voy saliendo, yo estoy camino a mi casa, pero puedo desviarme, así que como quiero coger y necesito dinero salgo ya, ¿Te parece? Y cómprame los cigarrillos y la cerveza que tu macho en pantaloncillos de rugby te va a romper el culo de nuevo, vas a ser más puta que la primera vez”_

Stiles estaba enloqueciendo. Escuchó tres veces el mensaje. Recapacitó que si seguía escuchando a Derek en pantaloncillos de fútbol, iba a eyacular, iba a volverse puta y acabar ahí mismo masturbándose pensando en el hombre, así que trató de fingir compostura. Actuó nuevamente. Se puso en modo de macho dominante, comprador exigente, fingiendo una masculinidad autoritaria que no tenía para nada.

_-Okey, Derek. Pero hay que ver si tienes la verga suficiente como para romperle bien el culo a este hombre como para ganarte 200 dólares. Y lo del pantaloncillo del rugby todavía no lo he visto. Igual si no vienes con el pantaloncillo ese, muy sucio y bien sudado, de los 200 olvídate. Pero para ganarte ese billete tienes que ser además un macho de potencia y muy guarro, más macho que yo. Y yo soy un macho con todas las letras. Para hacerme puta vas a tener que portarte mal… muy mal, ser muy guarro y muy varonil. Hay que ver si te da para eso Derek... Pero con que te vengas con los pantaloncillos del fútbol ya tienes asegurados cien dólares. Mi dirección es ésta… Por los puchos no te hagas drama. Y por el dinero, no te preocupes, quiero tener mi culo muy abierto y podré pagarte muy bien-_

No pudo volver a contactar a Derek en la línea. No respondió a ese mensaje y esperó y esperó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olvides dejar Kudos


	4. Llegó el hombre que te viene a culear Stiles…

Stiles trató de serenarse y recapacitar. Era obvio que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto para que Derek solo se posicionara arriba de él una vez más y solo calentarlo. Bueno, de hecho desde un inicio se le hizo raro que Derek estuviera en una lista de contactos gays y que se vendiera por dinero para coger a chicos y se ofertara como un macho dominante. Joder. Había caído en una estúpida broma ye so solo lo hacía sonar más puta que antes. O peor: Una de esas pajas telefónicas que a veces se mandaban los hombres que eyaculaban de sólo pensar en sexo con otros hombres, pero que no lo iban a hacer realmente o se echaban atrás. Había caído.   
Derek era un idiota y sabía cómo humillarlo.  
Igual no pareció apesadumbrarse demasiado ya que la fantasía le había gustado, y ahora que era obvio que todo se había tratado nada más que de eso, de una fantasía...   
El resto de la mañana, hasta bien avanzado el mediodía, fue bien rutinario para Stiles. Almorzó algo liviano, solo, como siempre, y...   
Y tuvo un sobresalto cuando traducía un texto de un novelista nuevo al inglés. Obviamente, Stiles se había olvidado de todas sus secretas andadas de puto por la mañana en esa línea de contactos gay.  
—Hombre ábreme… Soy Derek. Ya vine.  
Derek había llegado, estaba cerca, mucho más cerca de lo que creía. Su cuerpo empezó a temblarle enloquecido. Francamente, no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue decir: —A ver, Derek... Espera. Por favor espérame unos minutos- le dijo mientras pensaba en que tenía que bajar a recogerlo.  
Era tan natural últimamente para Stiles estar todo el día solo en su oficina, encerrado, masturbándose, semidesnudo, vestido únicamente con sus varoniles slips blancos que casi se olvida que no podía salir de su estudio y agarrar el ascensor si antes no se vestía del todo. Se puso sus calzoncillos, y el resto de su atuendo ejecutivo... Camisa, saco, corbata. Debía estar siempre presentable. Se perfumó un poco y se limpió la grasa de la cara. También acomodo la miel en un cajón y ordenó su oficina. Se peinó un poco y se olió su aliento: aceptablemente dulce.  
En los pocos metros que separaban al ascensor y la puerta de calle general del edificio, Stiles divisó la figura de Derek. Lo observó detenidamente mientras se aproximaba hasta la puerta. Stiles se sintió tan turbado que se dio cuenta de que todo esto era una locura y casi se echa atrás.  
Derek no lo miraba. Ni siquiera sabía que Stiles estaba acercándosele. Miraba a la calle, le daba la espalda sin saberlo a su puto.  
Lo que vio Stiles a medida que se acercaba lo hizo sentir para la mierda. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan incómodo con su propio cuerpo.  
Derek era musculoso y desde la espalda podía ver la silueta que su cuerpo tenia, al mismo tiempo la camiseta negra que le llegaba a la cintura y las mangas que apretaban la mitad de su brazo. Parecía que hacía mucho ejercicio y la práctica de rugby también había colaborado para ponerlo así. Se veía apetecible por detrás, encima se había puesto una gorrita gris. Desde atrás, sin verle siquiera la cara, Stiles se dio cuenta de que se trataba de todo un hombre. Tal como recordaba. Absoluta y totalmente musculoso y bien formado con vellos en la cara y en la parte de sus brazos, bastante alto pero tampoco tanto. Los brazos apenas torneados. Vello en el rostro. Muy morocho. Tenía unos jeans que le cubrían unas piernas muy largas y gruesas, y un trasero enorme que se le había formado de tanto correr, además de que el pantalón se le notaba ajustado. Un cuerpo muy joven, pero al mismo tiempo adulto. Acostumbrado a suspirar y cachondear por machos rugbiers, de un tamaño descomunal, velludos, con piernas y lomos impresionantes, a Stiles se le partía el culo por tener a Derek ya en su oficina.  
Pero iba a tener que decirle a Derek que en esos momentos no podía, que estaba demasiado nervioso y asustado, además… tener sexo en la oficina parecía muy arriesgado. Ese no era el día indicado y quería ver si podía convencerlo de quedar para otro día. Era un pendejo que le hizo perder el tiempo por gusto y seguro eso molestaría a Derek.   
Cuando se dio vuelta Derek al percibir el ruido de las llaves de Stiles en la puerta, Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta.  
Pese a la vestimenta barata, estridentemente plana y muerta y juvenil de Derek, pese incluso a esa gorrita yanqui que se había puesto en la cabeza, la cara de Derek le hizo vibrar el culo a Stiles. Lo miró a los ojos y vio su rostro serio y aburrido, pero era la misma cara que se había mordido los labios mientras lo abusaba en las duchan ante la vista de dos compañeros de equipo. Ese… Derek Hale, era el mismo hombre que le había bajado el pantalón, que se había escupido los dedos y le había puesto al saliva ene l culo velludo y que había tapado su boca mientras le empezaba a penetrar haciendo que casi se le salieran los ojos del dolor.  
-Stiles… Stilinski ¿No?  
Era profundamente morocho, tenía unos labios espectacularmente gruesos, carnosos, rosados. El ejemplar de cachorro fuerte y bien machito de la clase obrera estadounidense, se dijo Stiles, quien antes nunca se había dado cuenta de que esa belleza masculina rudimentaria, bruta, tosca lo excitaba tanto.  
Derek parecía darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba Stiles quien tenía una cara de puto cachondo que echaba saliva por la boca. Los gestos algo aniñados de Derek se contradecían con esa cara de moreno bruto juvenil, sobre todo con esa boca carnosa, de labios gruesos, que parecía en cualquier momento dispuesta a echarse un eructo, una escupida bien guasa, una palabrota bien jodida. Stiles sintió desfallecer.  
—Llegó el hombre que te viene a culear Stiles…


	5. La cerveza

Stiles no pudo hablar. Le dejó pasar por la puerta principal y lo llevó por el pasillo.  
Derek era más de lo que esperaba. Pese a su cara, pese a su boca, Stiles se sentía totalmente incómodo con su propio cuerpo. Se notaba flaco, desproporcionado, demasiado ramdom para Derek. Le costaba incluso pensar que ése iba a ser su macho de nuevo. Era morocho, velludo en cantidad. Contrastaba de modo brutal con la elegancia masculina y señorial de Stiles. Encima, los cuerpos... Stiles pálido, lleno de lunares, cara afeitada, mejillas rojas, Derek moreno, alto, ojos aceituna, labios carnosos y vello facial. "Los cuerpos nuestros no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro", se decía Stiles, sin saber cómo dirigirse a Derek, rehuyéndole la mirada mientras ambos se encaminaban al ascensor.  
A Stiles le habría gustado no tener esa ropa tan cara, no estar vestido tan formal ni tan elegante. Le habría gustado incluso tener un cuerpo más menudito, como para ser cogido por Derek... "Lo único que me falta ahora es terminar despedido por los directores por tener sexo en oficina", se decía Stiles, como para martirizarse más a sí mismo. Estaba asustado.  
Más que nunca debió postergar todo para otro día u otro lugar.  
El que parecía no tener el más mínimo problema era Derek. Parecía estar de excelente humor a pesar de su cara seria. Se movía un poco torpe, pero manejaba muy bien su inseguridad, la disimulaba. Parecía simpático, entusiasmado. Como si no le viera nada malo ni raro a la situación, pensaba.  
Levantó la mirada Stiles y miró a Derek lo más ceñudo, autoritario y jodido que pudo. Derek lo miraba buenamente, sonriéndose, era un macho bueno y simpático... Stiles puso su gesto más severo:  
—Pues… No cumpliste tu parte del pacto.  
Derek en vez de enojarse sonrió. Tenía una cara de chico medio travieso cuando sonreía. No demoró un segundo en darse cuenta de qué era lo que quería decirle Stiles. Y pasándose traviesamente la lengua por la comisura del labio, se levantó la remera, la sujetó con su propia barbilla, se aflojó el cinturón del jean y se lo bajó un poco. Todo esto parecía encantarle. Tenía una sensualidad de hombre pícaro que lo sobresaltaba a Stiles. Derek no tenía ningún drama de desnudarse en un ascensor, por lo visto...  
—¿Quién dice que no?— le dijo —Y además… ese rol de dominante no te va… se ve falso.  
Con el jean un poco bajado, la remera subida y sujetada por la barbilla, Derek le mostró con excelente humor a Stiles el short de fútbol que llevaba puesto debajo del jean.  
Al principio creyó decepcionarse Stiles. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, de nuevo le había pasado lo mismo. Se había producido la transformación. Ya no era Stiles. Era un puto. Era la puta de un macho que lo había violado en las duchas y que lo calentaba hasta llevarlo a la locura, y hasta lo más bajo del infierno, lo más abyecto, lo más degenerado que un macho le quisiera pedir al puto de Stiles...  
Era un short azul, efectivamente... y era todavía mucho más barato, mucho más viejo, de lo que habría imaginado Stiles. Y en serio estaba totalmente hecho mierda y sucio. Se notaba que era totalmente cierto que su machito Derek lo había usado en decenas de partidos de fútbol. Lo había sudado, gastado, le había dejado el aroma de todo su cuerpo, de sus bolas de su pene...  
Stiles se estaba poniendo en modo puta allí en el ascensor.  
Derek lo miraba como dándose cuenta de todo. Stiles ya estaba empezando a ponerse puta, y eso lo divertía. Le gustaba ser el hombre deseado por un tipo así, y le dijo, riéndose: —¿Qué pasa, Stiles?... Se te está empezando a abrir el ojete de las ganas que me tienes ¿no?  
Stiles se calló, no dijo nada, se golpeó un poco las mejillas que se le habían puesto coloradas y cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, lo llevó por otro pasillo y entraron a la oficina.  
Derek apenas miró el estudio cuando entraron. Solamente giró un poco la cabeza pero nada le importaba. Parecía querer ir directo al grano.  
Stiles en cambio estaba como loco. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan incómodo. No sabía cómo manejar la situación en la oficina. Derek le gustaba un montón, pero... ese no era el lugar adecuado, eso le costaría el despido y quizá hasta el semestre, pero… Igual había visto esos shorts, los shorts de Derek y... Le crecía la sensación de tener un cuerpo totalmente inadecuado para aquel hombre, de no tenerlo en el lugar adecuado, de no ser suficiente o de no gustarle...  
Derek apenas inspeccionaba el lugar. Lo único que le llamó la atención parece haber sido: —Pues, como estoy viendo, no tienes una cama aquí  
—Eh... no... Eh... éste es el lugar donde hago mis prácticas profesionales por un año. No vivo acá.  
Derek no parecía hacerse problema nunca por nada: —Bueno, Entonces te voy a tener que coger en el diván este o en el escritorio- dijo mirándolo.  
Stiles parecía querer escupir alguna palabra que no terminaba de salirle. Trató de enfrentar la situación: —Bueno, Derek, mira... eh... Yo pensé que no ibas a venir, pero... Bueno.... Viniste... El tema es que...  
Derek se había sentado tranquilamente en el diván. Estaba completamente a sus anchas. Se había levantado los brazos y los había puesto debajo de su nuca, y se recostaba tranquilamente...  
—¿Tienes la cerveza que te pedí? Dame primero la cerveza que sino no hay nada  
La incomodidad de Stiles contrastaba brutalmente con la serenidad relajada de Derek. Este de excelente humor solamente añadió:  
—Me bajo los jeans, me quedo con el pantaloncillo sudado y me la dejo chupar por tí y te termino por coger, pero sin cerveza... ehhh... Sin cerveza no hay caso, Stiles... Así que... Bueno, yo me cojo putos solamente porque necesito dinero, después no tengo dramas con nada, así que anda, dame el dinero.


	6. Cigarrillos y un cenicero

Stiles tuvo la súbita idea de sacar inmediatamente 5 billetes de 20 dólares. Eso, para que Derek se quedara tranquilo. Se dice a sí mismo: Le doy los 100, le explico por qué no puedo hacer nada aquí y me lo saco de encima cuanto antes. Me hago una buena paja en soledad cuando Derek se vaya. Es lindo, demasiado, huele igual que cuando me cogió, se ve bruto, bastante ordinario, pero...  
Pero es su hombre, pensó Stiles.  
Cuando Stiles sacó el billete y Derek lo vio, éste súbitamente pareció recordar: —Ah, Stiles, y tráeme los cigarrillos también…  
Los cigarrillos. Se había olvidado de los cigarrillos, mierda y no se podía fumar dentro en lo absoluto. Se había olvidado por completo. Pero mejor. Mucho mejor, pensó Stiles. Cuando Derek viera que además de la cerveza correspondiente, los cigarrillos brillaban por su ausencia lo mandaría al carajo, se enojaría por la pérdida de tiempo y se iría.  
Pero Derek seguía en el mejor de los mundos. Con total tranquilidad vio el billete y el gesto de Stiles y le dijo:  
—Si quieres que te haga puta de nuevo, mi puta… y te olvidaste los cigarrillos... bueno baja y cómpramelos. Si no me traes los cigarrillos no te puedo dar mi verga ni cogerte, ni te muestro los pantaloncillos que me puse para ti. Así de sencillo.  
Stiles lo miró confundido, lo miró extasiado. Súbitamente, de nuevo la puta que tenía adentro estaba apoderándose de él y de su culo, pues lo sentía húmedo y cosquilleante. No podía parar de mirar a Derek. Este seguía mirándolo traviesamente. Con un gestito picarón, le apuntaba con el dedo:  
—Además estoy dispuesto a ganarme los 200, así que anda preparándote que ya me estoy calentando y estoy dispuesto a cogerte y a ser muy guarro. Conmigo vas a terminar pidiendo más y ofreciendo el doble de dinero, ya vas a ver... la primer cogida fue gratis y así… pero ahora el dinero es dinero. Lo necesito…  
Bajó rápidamente al kiosco de al lado de su estudio, dejándolo a Derek solo adentro, menos por acatar las órdenes de su implacable hombre que para tomar aire y fumar él también: se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.  
El problema no era el dinero, por supuesto. No se trataba de eso, si no de poder ser descubiertos.  
Tan nervioso estaba que ni se dio cuenta de que le estaba dejando todo el vuelto de los cigarrillos al quiosquero.  
Lo primero que escuchó Stiles apenas entró nuevamente a su estudio, desde la puerta, sin poder verlo todavía a Derek pues estaba a varios metros, le dejó el culo aturdido, palpitando, cachondo, hambriento... como el culo de una verdadera puta...  
—¿Y Stiles?... ¿Llegaste ya? Ven a tomar de mi leche que la he estado calentando para vos, ¿Me trajiste los cigarrillos, hombre?  
Stiles a partir de ese momento solamente obedeció a su culo. El culo le estaba palpitando locamente, cachondamente... El ano se abría como un capullo y solo iba a dejar de enloquecerlo si le daba lo que le estaba preparando Derek, su hombre, su prima vez, su desflorador brutal ¿Se habría sacado todo ya...? No lo quería del todo desnudo. Ese short...  
Su culo de puto, su boquita golosa insaciable de puto, querían tener a Derek, a su macho en esos ordinarios, prometedores, irresistibles, enloquecedores, sucios y olorosos pantaloncillos azules.  
La primera imagen que vio de Derek cuando Stiles se le pudo aproximar, pese a lo temeroso y enloquecido de sus pasos, lo terminó de volver completamente puto. Derek se había sacado casi todo. Se había sacado el jean, la remera, la gorrita... El hermoso, ordinario, estupendo machito tenía zapatos y medias de fútbol también. Su adorable short azul lo tenía bajado. Derek se había despatarrado completamente en el diván, se pasaba la lengua todo el tiempo por los labios, y parecía cachondo, entusiasmado, impaciente, sobándose la grande y suculenta verga con los shorts bajados hasta la rodilla, y —apenas un poco menos bajado— un bóxer blanco, elastizado, para nada corto, que le cubría parte de las piernas... Era apenas un poco más corto el calzoncillo que el short, y se lo había bajado lo suficiente para depositar su culo desnudo sobre el diván, para pajearse tranquilamente mientras Stiles le traía lo necesario para su vicio predilecto.  
Derek apenas vio a Stiles hizo uno de sus gestos favoritos: poner cara de pendejo mandón activo y, riéndose bien desfachatado, le apuntó con un dedo: —Estás loco, si piensas que te voy a dar de chupar mi verga si no me traes primero una cerveza, los cigarrillos y un cenicero...


	7. Derek era un Dios y Stiles un discípulo.

Stiles lo miró estupefacto. Su culo ardía. Se sentía un verdadero puto degenerado, pero eso lo hacía todavía muchísimo más sumiso ante Derek.  
Lo estaba adorando.   
Lo estaba amando.   
Lo estaba deseando.   
No sabía qué decir. Era su culo de puto, adicto a Derek, el que parecía estar dictándole las respuestas: —Por supuesto, Derek... La cerveza ya te la traigo. Los cigarrillos acá los tienes, te los traje... son de buena marca, solo… abriré la ventana para que el humo no se encierre aquí.  
Derek lo miró satisfecho: —Está bien, Stiles... Dale, apúrate con esa cerveza, tráeme un cenicero y no demores que quiero coger.  
—Sí, señor.  
—Dale, date prisa…  
—Eh... eh... perdona Derek pero... eh... ¿Me puedo sacar la ropa, no?  
Derek lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Tenía una seriedad y quemimportismo en su cara: siempre era algo plana. Parecía tener perfectamente claro que el macho era él, el que decidía qué hacía y qué no el puto... le miró altivo, sentado con las piernas abiertas y su pene erecto. Respiró por la boca y soltó el aire negando con la cabeza.  
—Todavía no, idiota... Antes de que tenga que ver tu culo, me tienes que haber chupado y haber servido, sino, no hay nada. Empieza, mueve ese culo y ve por lo que te he pedido...  
Stiles corrió hacia la cocina de la institución, la cual era grande y quedaba en la planta de abajo a su piso. Allí se encontraba toda una cocina normal en donde se podían preparar alimentos y hacer café, contaba con una cocina, un microondas, una mini licuadora y un lavabo. Durante los pocos minutos que le llevó preparar el café, no dejó de penar en su adorable hombre el cual había deseado volver a tener así de cerca, y estaba seguro de que seguía masturbándose tranquilamente. Parecía el dueño del lugar. Era prácticamente un hombre que bien podía pasar como dominante en cualquier lugar, pues con una sola mirada y un gesto te anunciaba que debías ponerte de rocilla, bajar su pantalón y chupar su polla. Derek tenía una seguridad en sí mismo, una desfachatez de estar en ese lugar con unos sudados pantaloncillos de fútbol, empuñando una erecta verga a su máximo esplendor Estaba tan o irresistible Derek que Stiles no podía dejar de contener las palpitaciones cachondas, hambrientas de su putísimo culo... deseaba simplemente desnudarse y sentarse en Derek y ver su rostro mientras le masturbaba con su esfínter.  
Maldecía ahora por no tener una cafetera eléctrica con café preparado y caliente durante todo el día... Derek parecía leer sus pensamientos al llegarle un mensaje a su número celular: “No te apures de más, puto. Mira que si me lo traes frío te quedas sin mi verga”  
Stiles se asombró de que Derek ya tuviera su número de teléfono y no solo su cuenta de contactos gays en la pc. Tragó saliva sobre la tormenta que podría desatar Derek sobre su vida.  
Minutos después entró Stiles cerrando la puerta con seguro y llave —Ya está, mi amor... ¿Puedo llamarte mi amor, no es cierto Derek?  
Derek de nuevo lo miró serio y se encogió de hombros: —Como tú quieras, puto... Mientras me pagues lo quedado y me chupes bien la verga, me da igual...  
Y cambió de gesto para añadir, mirándolo entre amenazador y divertido a Stiles: —Ahora cuando le traigas el café y el cenicero al hombre que te va a culear, puedes sacarte la verga... Quédate con el slip y con el culo al aire, que así vas a estar más fresco para chupar verga, ahhh y ven a mí gateando.  
Stiles cumplió la orden. Se sacó rápidamente la ropa. Hacía muchísimo calor allí adentro, y la temperatura de su culo ardía ahora... Se quedó en slips y, como siempre, se calentó todavía muchísimo más al sentir su culo al aire... Fue gateando hacia donde estaba su macho y señor, su Derek, su dominante, y cuando llegó al diván donde seguía masturbándose hermosamente Derek, éste lo miró y le dijo:  
—Tienes permiso para olfatearme el pantaloncillo ahora, puto, ven y huélelo bien y chúpalo un rato.  
Le apuntó de nuevo con el dedo: —Antes de entrar a chuparme la verga, quiero ver cómo el estudiante puto me lava los pantaloncillos y los calzoncillos con la boca, dale... La verga te la tienes que ganar.  
Stiles lo miraba extasiado y lleno de placer. Desde su primera follada anal se consideró a sí mismo una puta para servir y aquí estaba siguiendo órdenes y entregándose netamente a Derek. No sabía qué hacer con el cenicero que traía en una mano y con el café que traía en la otra. Derek lo miró como adivinando que tenía que dar las instrucciones: —El cenicero me lo tienes ahí en una mano mientras me la chupas, idiota… Y espero que el café no esté frío que si no te quedas sin pantaloncillos y sin mi verga.  
Derek se veía hermoso, mucho más de lo que alguna vez se lo había imaginado. Ahora lo tenía solo para él en privado a cambio de dinero. Estaba allí con sus piernas abiertas y esperando a que se acercara, con ese aire de superioridad, solo hizo que Stiles se sintiera pequeño. Sabía que se lo había metido en el bolsillo: —Ven ya a chupar, idiota... Dale que tienes permiso, Stiles, si sigues demorando me voy a arrepentir...  
Derek se subió rápidamente el bóxer y el short, cubriendo en un segundo sus suculentas bolas cargadas de leche y una verga morena, gruesa y con venas, velluda en exceso y palpitante que acomodó con destreza hacia un lado: —A ver si está bueno el pantaloncillo que tanto querías, puto Stiles... Aproxímate, pruébalo...  
Stiles ya no pensó más. Prácticamente se tiró al piso y empezó a besarle los pies a Derek, a su macho adorado, a su dios... Cuando Derek observó que el puto de Stiles le quitaba con los labios sus sudadas y estropeadas medias de fútbol, dio un corto bufido de placer, recostó la cabeza sobre el diván... e hizo un gesto hermoso, que Stiles no dejó de observar extasiado y enamorado un solo segundo, mientras se llevaba a la boca los sudados pies de Derek, con un aroma cargado y denso a masculinidad joven. Derek ofrendó su belleza de hombre al llevarse la taza de café a los labios.  
Lo paladeó. Su placer parecía verdadero. Stiles lo miraba extraviado, babeándose, enamorado... Estaba bellísimo. Más que nunca. Flashbacks regresaron a su mente de haber sido cogió en las duchas, de cómo gimió y lloró pidiéndole que fuera lento, o que lo soltara, o que se acomodada porque le dolía, o que ya no aguantaba, que lo dejara ir, o que se la metiera mas profundo.   
Sin dejar de sostenerle el cenicero a su adorado Derek, sin dejar de servirlo un solo segundo, Derek se dejó encender el cigarrillo que le servía Stiles. Al largar la primera bocanada de humo, le dijo con una voz totalmente sosegada y adulta a Stiles: —Hummm, qué bueno, Stiles... Me gusta eso, hombre. Chúpame bien las patas, toda la parte del pantaloncillo y después entra a besuquearme todo el cuerpo. Dale que quiero relajarme un montón, vine viajando casi una hora y estoy con ganas de descansar...  
A los minutos, su putísimo culo le pidió a Stiles arrodillarse un poco más alto y estamparle un beso húmedo, empapado, cachondo y lascivo en el medio de la panza lisa y palpitante a su hombre…  
Prácticamente una cama vello. Una piel algo oscura, salada de un sudor de haber transpirado, una piel que cubría un cuerpo que no dejaba de palpitar, joven, fragante, fresco, algo húmedo y agria... Besarlo rápidamente en medio del cuerpo hizo que Derek se relajara más, se dejara servir, tiraba cada tanto cenizas en el cenicero que le sostenía su puto siervo, seguía cada tanto sorbiendo un poco de su taza de café con un placer exquisito, genuino, de hombre regio al que estaban sirviendo como él se lo merecía... Derek era un Dios y Stiles un discípulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS  
> KUDOS  
> KUDOS


	8. Arcadas

No pudo contenerse más Stiles después de eso. Sacó toda su lengua mojada y hambrienta, y entró a chuparlo todo. Se desplazaba enloquecido, chupándolo todo, desde el pecho hasta el ombligo, desde las costillas hasta el cuello, desde las tetillas hasta las axilas saladas y velludas, hacía movimientos enloquecidos y frenéticos llevando su lengua por todos los puntos del formado cuerpo de Derek, que sin perder su pausado placer relajado de cigarrillos y café mientras lo tenían a Stiles como un puto sirviéndolo, se dejaba hacer...   
A Derek parecía encantarle que Stiles lo besara en el cuello. En un momento Stiles se embriaga demasiado de la brutal belleza de Derek y quiere estamparle un beso en la boca. Es el único momento en que Derek se aparta y muy seriamente le dice a Stiles, de muy malos modos: —Chupones en la boca ni se te ocurra, idiota... Yo puto no soy. ¿Entendido?  
Casi grita como una yegua del placer de ver lo fiero que puede ponerse su adorado hombre. Piensa en lo excitante que sería que le golpeara, que lo insultara y que lo humillara.  
—Perdone, señor... No volverá a ocurrir...  
Derek mira el rostro asustado de Stiles y le acaricia la mejilla rosa que tiene. Stiles suda un olor suave y dulce, a limpio y eso le excita mucho más que su pálido rostro con lunares. Sus labios están hechos para chupar y gemir, es así que Derek lleva su pulgar a la boca de Stiles y este automáticamente la abre, sin queja alguna mientras le mira a través de las pestañas gruesas. Derek sonríe mientras abre la boca de Stiles e introduce dos dedos recorriendo su lengua, sus encías, sus dientes. Stiles solo abre más la boca y se deja hacer lo que Derek desea.   
Los gruesos dedos recorren también el cielo de su boca y debajo de la lengua, los dedos ensalivados por completo hacen feliz a Derek quien los saca y moja de saliva la mejilla y el cabello de Derek. No siente asco.  
Derek sonrió y la habitación se queda en silencio cuando mete los dedos nuevamente en la boca de Stiles pasando por su lengua y sintiendo lo babosa y suave que es, pero esta vez va más y más profundo. Stiles tiene una leve arcada y Derek pone su mano libre en su nuca para sostenerlo firme mientras mete sus dedos más profundo. Los dedos resbalan y Stiles tiene una arcada que hace que su cuerpo tambaleé y quiera apartarse pero la mano de Derek le detiene. Sus ojos se han puesto brillosos y a pesar de que quiere vomitar, puede respirar. Siente la cara roja y de vez en cuando arcadas terrible y vergonzosas.  
Derek sonríe por ver aquello —Mírame.  
Stiles levanta su mirada con su rostro rojo sudoroso. Sus mejillas más rojas que nunca y con la baba cayéndole por la boca. Los dedos de Derek están profundos en su garganta tocando todo lo que pueden, y este puede ver su mano la recepción de Stiles a pesar de que parece que va a vomitar. Le excita esa idea también.  
Retira sus dedos y abre la boca de Stiles acercándose y este piensa que le va a besar, pero Derek solo lanza un escupitajo directo a la boca mientras Stiles le mira. Y pudo sentir que dijo “gracias” con su mirada.  
Tragó y como resultado tuvo una severa cachetada. —No he dicho que tragues.  
Stiles guardo silencia y abrió la boca. Derek escupió una y otra y otra vez, y así varios escupitajos en la boca de Stiles. Luego metió sus dedos allí y folló su garganta haciendo que comenzara a tragar dándole nuevas arcadas.  
Stiles se sentía en el cielo.  
—¿Vas a ser bueno?  
Stiles solo asintió degustando la saliva que quedaba sobre su lengua totalmente humillada pero a punto de llegar al orgasmo.  
Derek apenas lo mira: —Mejor así puto... Dale, ahora sigue chupando.... esto.  
Cuando Stiles baja la cabeza no puede evitar ver la pantaloneta de Derek. Enloquece. La lujuria le crece tanto que su culo de puto se abre de par en par. A Derek no se le escapa y le dice riéndose: —Parece que te gusta el pantaloncillo este, puto, ¿no?... Dale, pruébalo, si es lo que te gusta te lo voy a dar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos  
> p  
> l  
> e  
> a  
> s  
> e


	9. Por la zanahoria camina el burro y por la verga se agacha el puto.

El short azul es elastizado, huele a macho, está rebosante de olor y sabor y aroma de hombre joven, tan masculino... La lengua de Stiles lo chupetea todo, lo hace sin cerrar los ojos, para mirarlo mejor a su Derek hermoso. Mientras le chupa el bulto sobre el short, no deja de manosearlo por las caderas, las piernas...  
—Si quieres me lo puedes bajar  
—Todavía no, Derek... Déjamelo chupar un poco más.  
La verga de Derek está por hacer explotar el short, y es eso lo que quiere Stiles. Quiere chupetear todo ese short, lamerlo bien, olerlo íntegro, dejarlo empapado......Y debajo del short está el bóxer blanco de Derek, y la mucha ropa que hay sobre la verga lo excita a Stiles, le hace tener que imaginar mejor el volumen, el sabor, la forma exacta de esas pelotas llenas de semen, de esa verga empinada y gruesa que dentro de unos segundos va a tener llenándole la boca...  
Súbitamente Stiles observa que Derek ya no está tan relajado. Terminó su café y el cigarrillo lo tiene casi íntegramente consumido. Derek estira un poco la cabeza para ver el reloj en su brazo. Se pone serio. Está totalmente al palo, pero muchísimo más relajado y seguro que Stiles... Apaga el cigarrillo en el cenicero que en ningún momento deja de sostenerle.  
—Mira Stiles, puto... Chúpame pronto la verga y te tiro la leche donde quieras. Tienes cinco minutos para chupármela así que bájame pronto el pantaloncillos, apúrate.  
Stiles lo mira desesperado. Si bien muere de desesperación por seguir chupándole el short sudado, la verga de Derek escondida debajo de ese short azul y ese bóxer blanco, exquisitos ambos, le pide suplicante: —Por favor, por favor, Derek, no seas así, no me dejes tan pronto. No me abandones que recién llegaste y me gusta estar así contigo, por favor... Te pago lo que quieras. Te lo suplico, Derek, te imploro... No abandones a este puto que te ama...   
Derek lo mira serio, sin ninguna señal que delata que pierde la calma o la seguridad: —Ah, el dinero, cierto, qué tonto soy... Me dejé chupar sin cobrar antes. Bueno, sigue entonces. Eso. Caliéntame la verga. Y chupa rápido que en 40 minutos tengo que irme.  
Stiles recapacita rápidamente. Finge un dominio de sí mismo que no tiene. Se pone de pie y se hace el enojado: —Mira, Derek... Hablemos francamente y sin rodeos, ¿ok? tu estas buenísimo, tienes una verga espectacular, un pantaloncillos de fútbol de los que a mí me gustan y... eh... bueno... Por la zanahoria camina el burro y por la verga se agacha el puto... Entiendes lo que te digo, ¿no?  
Derek lo mira tranquilamente. Nada parece alterarlo nunca. —No. No entiendo, Stiles... Chupa, págame el dinero y se terminó la historia. Eso es lo que entiendo yo.  
Es un tipo demasiado bruto, se dice Stiles. Está buenísimo pero bruto como la puta madre. Tengo que ir directo al grano.  
—Si quieres 200 dólares, los tengo... y no me cuesta dártelos Y también tengo el resto del día para que demuestres que sabes hacerlo como un buen hombre y te los puedes ganar rompiéndole bien el culo a este puto...  
Lo mira con antipatía. Finge estar seguro pero se muere de amor. Derek sigue con la verga alzada bulléndole dentro del short y el culo de Stiles palpita más enloquecidamente todavía que antes pues está excitado luego de haber olido la entrepierna de su hombre...  
—Yo no te tengo que demostrar nada, Stiles. Si quieres mi verga, solo te la doy porque tú eres un puto con dinero y yo necesito pagar cosas, te la doy porque ambos estamos necesitados. Yo soy la mejor mercadería que vas a encontrar en mucho tiempo... Mira, aquí me tienes, a tu merced. Aquí tengo mi verga, mi cuerpo, mis pantaloncillos sudados, todo a cambio de dinero. Mírame bien, me deseas. ¿Sabes cuántos putos como tu están dispuestos a servirme el cafecito, darme de fumar y chupetearme todo hasta que yo me los culee y les deje el culo reventado y lleno de leche, todo eso por el triple del dinero que arreglamos, ¿Me vas a desaprovechar?  
Stiles lo mira con ternura. Derek se puso muy serio y parece algo ofuscado. Está hermoso el hijo de puta. Pero Stiles lo mira sabe que tiene razón. Pero Derek hace un comentario que le pega directamente en el culo a Stiles y lo deja con la boca abierta:  
—Además yo a vos puedo hacerte puta de nuevo, así como la primera vez, porque eso no se me olvidará nunca: el machito entregando el culo en una ducha. Te haré mi puta… puta en serio, más puta que una chica, ¿sabes, Stiles? ¿Te gusto, no? ¿Te gustaría que te rompa el culo, no?  
Stiles trata de serenarse. De hablarle adultamente, después de todo Derek es un invitado.  
—Yo te puedo ayudar. No te conviene llevarte mal conmigo, Derek... Al fin y al cabo yo soy el que tiene dinero y tú solo eres el chico que me prende... ¿Cuánto quieres por una hora más?... Seamos civilizados, Derek, ¿ok? Tu solo dime cuánto quieres y yo veo si puedo darte lo que pides...  
—¿Ah sí, puto? ¿Cuánto crees que te voy a pedir si quieres que te la dé por el culo?  
—200.  
—¿Y por el pantaloncillo?... ¿Cuánto?


	10. Tu hombre está contento y muy satisfecho.

Stiles lo mira fulminado. Su hermoso hombre sabe lo que está haciendo. Estira un poco sus piernas, pone sus velludas y grades manos sobre el bulto que está haciendo palpitar el short. Posa tranquilamente para Stiles mientras se acaricia un poco por encima de la tela: —Lo puedes chupetear bien, yo me lo bajo cuando me entres a chupar las bolas y la verga, y después te voy a culear bien como la primera vez, te subo al escritorio, te pongo en cuatro como una perra y te entro a taladrar el orto hasta que te sientas bien, bien puta... Todo sin sacarme del todo los pantaloncillos.  
Stiles está ahogándose de placer, Derek se la ha jugado bien y ahora parece dispuesto a sacarle más dinero, y él dispuesto a pagarle. Esta desfalleciendo del orgasmo.  
—Si quieres mi leche, te la dejo bien adentro del culo luego de follarte como nunca, puto... Si no quieres eso, solo te la doy de mamar después de cogerte bien o y te lleno la boca de leche al final y te la tragas toda... Como tú quieras, maricón.   
Se acerca del todo a Stiles y le agarra la mano. Pone la mano de Stiles sobre el bulto que está palpitándole, ardiendo dentro del short. En esas bolas corre una leche espesa, fresca, blanca, que Stiles quiere probar a cualquier costo.   
“Me estoy poniendo demasiado caliente, y este pendejo hijo de puta me va a matar si sigue así...” se dice Stiles sintiendo el abultamiento en su entrepierna y tocándolo con fiereza.  
—Ja!, Yo te conozco y se lo que te gusta y sé lo que no, eres fácil de excitar... Parece que te di en el punto débil, Stiles. ¿Quieres que te coja con el pantaloncillo puesto? Así después, a solas, cuando tu novia no esté cerca, vas a tu baño y te masturbas… te pasas el pantaloncillos por la nariz, por la cara, por la boca, y por el culo acordándote de que Derek Hale te rompió el culo de nuevo y que esta vez me pagaste por hacerlo… Te gustaría, ¿eh?...   
Derek de forma pervertida hace deslizar toda la mano blanca y larga de Stiles por el short haciendo que sienta toda su erección mientras le mira. La mirada de Stiles le anuncia que está totalmente enamorado de él y que recibiría todo sin oposición alguna, Derek lo tiene servido en bandeja de plata... Lo mira con su cara más activa y adorable, con la voz bien burbujeante de sensualidad: —Total, con el billete que me vas a dar me compro diez pantanosillos como este y me sobra. La diferencia es que este tiene el olor de mis bolas, de mi trasero. Este es de estas gambas, que tiene toda la transpiración de un hombre como yo y además este pantaloncillos oculta mi buena verga y me lo bajaré apenas un poco para darte de chupar y para reventarte y romperte bien el culo, puto… y después te lo quedas de recuerdo... Eso sí. Me lo tienes que saber chupar como corresponde, porque si no hay trato… quiero sentir bien toda esa boquita.  
Stiles está totalmente rendido: —Hago lo que me pidas, Derek... estoy a tu disposición. Soy tu puta. Quiero que me dejes ser tu puta, por favor Derek, mi amor, mi hombre, mi macho... Si vas a la cocina vas a encontrar en una alacena, metida adentro de un recipiente que parece una azucarera, todo el efectivo que hay acá. Son 600 dólares, es todo lo que tengo. Más no puedo.  
Derek lo mira. Sonríe muy cachero el hijo de puta. Stiles dice: —Si tuviera más te doy más.  
Derek saca la mano del puto de su short y va a la cocina a buscar aquello y vuelve con el dinero en la mano. Lo mira desconfiado a Stiles.  
—Si quieres revisa todo el estudio, mi billetera también si quieres... no hay más. Tu puta te da todo lo que tiene. Todo... todo por ese short, Derek... Por ese short me hago tu puta, aquí estoy para servirte macho.  
Stiles se dirige tristemente al baño y le dice a Derek, que empezó a manosearse las bolas sobre el short otra vez, sin perder la erección un solo segundo el machito rugbero: —Ya vengo.  
Estuvo tres minutos solo Stiles en el baño. Se bajó el slip y entró a masajearse el ano con algo de miel tiene guardada en el botiquín, la usa a veces para masturbarse el culo en privado y tener la oportunidad de lavarse. No pudo parar de llorar un segundo mientras se untaba el ano, pese a la calentura que sentía por Derek, sufría la humillación, el pesar de saber que estaba llegando al punto más bajo de su degeneración, pagándole a un tipo que le había abusado hace muchos meses atrás para que le rompa el culo nuevamente y le deje como con lástima su short de rugby sudado y oloroso.  
Derek abruptamente abre la puerta: —Arrodíllate puto. Arrodíllate y chúpame bien la verga.  
Apenas Stiles obedeció, Derek lo agarró brutalmente de la cabeza, sujetándolo por la nuca y metiéndole toda su poronga al palo, caliente y dura como un fierro al rojo vivo, y sacando una y otra vez la pija de la boca de Stiles, como penetrándosela... Tenía el short bajado hasta las rodillas.  
A medida que Stiles chupaba, Derek pareció ir relajándose cada vez más y dejando salir uno que otro gemido que resonaban en la habitación y tuvo flacksback de los gemidos que hizo Derek cuando se metió bruscamente en su cuerpo. Y lo amó. Fue un poco menos bestial, daba órdenes parcas como:   
—Agárrate bien de mi culo y cuando te ahogues me das un golpecito en las nalgas para decirme que necesitas respirar...  
La verga de Derek terminó de hincharse bien y desplegar todo su bruto tamaño adentro de la boca de Stiles, quien no había tenido una verga para mamar así antes. Al principio le había parecido más fácil chuparla despacio y se la había comido y metido hasta la garganta con todo el amor que sentía por ese hijo de puta divino, pero después veía que se ahogaba enseguida porque Derek arremetía tan fuerte que con esa extensión le estaba partiendo el paladar.  
Sin embargo, Stiles trataba de soportarlo hasta que eso fuera más que insoportable. Tenía en varias ocasiones la nariz respingada sobre los vellos calientes y espesos de la pelvis de Derek y podía abrir los ojos y ver la piel de allí mientras tenía su verga estancada en la garganta. Movía la lengua un poco y luego se empujaba hacia atrás y le golpeaba una nalga a Derek para liberarse.  
De todos modos, Derek cumplía con lo que había dicho. Quería toda su verga adentro de la boca del puto pero cuando Stiles le daba un golpecito en el culo, la sacaba un rato y le ordenaba: —Bueno, respira un poco pero bésame las bolas. Anda, están sudadas como te gustan… Ahí, por abajo... Bien, bien, puto... Pórtate bien y te dejaré chuparme el culo, nada mejor que un pasivo chupándole el culo a su hombre ¿No?  
Stiles cumplió en un momento con la extraña orden que le dio su hombre, cuando le pidió permiso para respirar una vez le dijo: —Ok, Stiles, respira profundo... pero cuando puedas escúpemela... vale, tírame un salivazo en la punta, que después te la ensarto de nuevo en la boca... ¿Ya está, puto, respiraste? Ok, ven, chupa, chupa...... Bien, bien puto...  
Cuando se hartó de tener a Stiles sumiso arrodillado a sus pies mamándole bien hondo la verga, le dijo: —Bueno, vamos... Me voy a subir el short y me voy a sentar allá de nuevo. Tú bájate el slip y con el culo al aire vas gateando y siguiendo a tu hombre...  
Mientras Derek se acomodaba, tomo el frasco de miel que Stiles tenía en su escritorio y sonrió al comprender lo que hacía a solas con la miel, su polla y su culo. El envase, casi repleto, parecía estar lleno de miel fresca y lo llevó consigo.  
Stiles tuvo que encenderle de nuevo un cigarrillo, bajarle otra vez el short a Derek mientras éste se sentaba de nuevo en el diván, y arrodillado para seguir mamándole la verga mientras le sostenía el cenicero. Al rato largo, Derek le dice:  
—Suficiente, Stiles, ya está... Chupas muy bien la verga, me alegro. Tu hombre está contento y muy satisfecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado el fanfic, deja un KUDO <3


	11. Nací preparado

Hizo de nuevo otro de sus adorables gestos cancheros de ser dominante, coqueto y guaso. Sacó un billete de los que le había pagado Stiles de la mochila que tenía a su lado sobre el diván. Era un billete de 100 dólares.  
—Ahora tu hombre te va a culear, maricón... Como ya sé que tienes el culo preparado, me la vas a chupar un rato más y... Y después me vas a hacer así como tu machito te va a enseñar, tu solo dedícate a seguir al pie de la letra lo que digo...  
Derek buscó en su mochila de juego una botella de agua, que estaba casi por terminarse, bebió el agua restante hasta que la última gota salió. Mientras Stiles le chupaba la verga gruesa, llena de venas y morena, este se dedicó a arrancar la etiqueta de la botella y luego tomó el frasco de miel y comenzó a vaciarlo dentro de la botella de plástico haciendo que una o dos gotas cayeran en la espalda de Stiles, pero no se desperdició mucho. La botella transparente poco a poco se fue llenando hasta la mitad y el hilo de miel de color claro y amarillo se cortó. Derek con cuidado puso el envase de vidrio a un lado, evitando que se ensuciara más de la cuenta.  
—Toma un nuevo billete, envuelve mi verga con él, no importa si se moja con saliva, haz lo que dijo y mastúrbame poco a poco— le dijo y Stiles le obedeció. Nada más erótico que ver la verga que había comprado momentáneamente envuelta con uno de sus billetes –Ah, levanta el culo y respira…  
Stiles arrodillado en cuatro masturbando la polla de Derek levantó su trasero y Derek de hincó hacia adelante y untó un poco de miel en la entrada del menor. Le trajo sensaciones buenas al tocar a Stiles, sobre todo por lo que le iba a hacer. Con la botella hasta la mitad llena de miel, apartó un poco el slip que llevaba, llevó la boca de esta y la empujó en contra del ano de Stiles, quien gimió un poco —Respira puto, vamos, que mi verga es más gruesa que esta boquilla.  
Stiles, educadamente masturbó su verga y respiró pujando para que su esfínter se relajara y la punta de la botella entrara. En ese momento Derek levantó la botella teniéndola a un ángulo de cuarentaicinco grados mientras Stiles seguía su trabajo.  
Escucho uno que otro quejido por parte del chico pálido, pero no se detuvo. —Vamos, relaja el culo y el esfínter, tiene que meterse toda esta miel dentro, vamos mi abejita… deja que entre.  
Stiles se sintió muy humillado. Nunca antes le habían hecho eso, sin embargo estaba pagando para que ahora esto ocurriera. Poco a poco fue sintiendo un dolor en el vientre y gimió mientras Derek solo se dejaba hacer y mantenía la botella firme. La miel poco a poco fue descendiendo y lo que parecía una eternidad o fue más que cuatro o cinco minutos. Cuando toda la miel estaba dentro, Stiles tenía una cara de dolor humillante que no hizo más que excitar a Derek, lo suficiente para tomar su rostro de la barbilla y escupirle un salivazo directo sobre el ojo, que Stiles cerró rápidamente, pero demasiado tarde.   
—Voy a sacar la boquilla suavemente, tú aprieta el culo y no dejes caer ni una gota, ¿Entendido? Si veo que sale algo, eso te costará todo el dinero y mi huida.  
Stiles solo gimió. —Como me digas…  
La botella se retiró y Stiles apretó su esfínter y pudo sentir su entrada muy húmeda y babosa, pero sobretodo se sentía lleno de algo viscoso. Se sentía muy bien, a pesar de que sentía que necesitaba ir al baño.  
Derek quería que Stiles siguiera mamándole la verga, se sacó el billete de la polla y dejo que se la chupara de nuevo, y luego de un monto un nuevo billete envuelto en su polla para que lo masturbara.   
Eso pareció excitar muchísimo a Derek, que a la cuarta o quinta vez dictaminó: —Bueno, puto.... dale, que te voy a culear. Si no me voy a quedar todo el puto día con vos y tengo que hacer otras cosas, puto de mierda... Ven que ya voy a romperte el culo y así quedas contento.  
Se levantó y se encaminó hacia el escritorio. Stiles lo miraba extasiado. Sabía que tenía que esperar a que Derek le diera la orden.  
—Te vas a subir al escritorio. El calzoncillo lo mandas a la mierda. Te quiero completamente desnudo, marica... Tu hombre te va a dar lo que tanto deseas… te voy a culear. Tira todos estos papeles de mierda al sofá y acuéstate en el escritorio. Y no tengas miedo, solo... relájate.  
Gateando, bajándose el slip, desnudado su culo de puto deseante y extasiado, súbitamente transformado en una putita ronroneante para su espléndido jugador de rugby, Stiles le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo a su abusador.  
Derek le retribuyó la sonrisa. Lo esperaba con la verga al palo, el short bajado y la boca carnosa y suculenta preparándole una escupida nueva para su ano hambriento de verga joven.  
Solamente unas pocas palabras le dijo Stiles a Derek a medida que se aproximaba al escritorio, adonde lo esperaba su amo y señor, su jugador, su dios.  
—¿Sabes que te amo, hermoso hijo de puta, no?  
La única respuesta de Derek fue: —¿Y vos sabes, puto, que la semana que viene voy a andar corto de dinero de nuevo, no?  
Stiles sonrió y le guiño el ojo dándole a entender que se metía al juego. Podría reunirle y pagarle, le parecía bien a cambio del buen sexo.  
Con ayuda de Derek, tratándolo de manera delicada, se acostó de espaldas en el escritorio y puso sus piernas sobre los hombros de Derek.  
—¿Listo para sentir mi polla de nuevo?  
—Nací preparado— le respondió sosteniéndose a los lados de los escritorios para comenzar a recibir cuando Derek quisiera empezar. Derek llevó su glande al ano de Stiles quien tiendo tan suave la punta de Derek, quien lanzó un espumoso escupitajo justo allí y comenzó a presionar. No necesitó más lubricación que la saliva de Stiles, la tuya y la miel que tenía allí dentro y goteando apenas por su culo.  
Tenía un cuarto de litro y eso le excitaba. Una vez que la punta entró Derek tomo las piernas de Derek y las acomodó mejor sosteniéndose de ellas y comenzó a empujar haciendo que Stiles gimiera de dolor y placer al sentir cada vena y la textura de la verga de su hombre. Derek con una mano, tapó la boca de porque quería verlo de esa forma tan caliente, con los ojos saltones y llorosos llenos de agradecimiento por penetrarle nuevamente.


	12. Sentirlo dentro

Meterse dentro fue mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado, pues una vez que su verga había pasado los dos anillos de músculos, de deslizó dentro sin nada que le detuviera y luego la sacó completamente viendo su propio pene todo lleno de miel y goteando, mientras el agujero de Stiles se cerraba.  
Derek nuevamente puso la punta del pene en su entrada, primero metió la cabeza... le dolió horrores y cuando no podía creer que hubiera algo peor, de una sola embestida le metió toda su verga. Se quejó y movió el trasero tratando de sacarla, Stiles lo regañó diciendo que debió haber ido más despacio y no meterla de pronto. Derek dijo que era en venganza por haberlo hecho esperar tanto.  
Derek le agarró de las nalgas y empezó a moverse más y más bruscamente trayendo consigo más recuerdos de aquella primera follada en las duchas que Stiles tanto odió y que luego amó y memorizó como su más grande tesoro. Stiles lloraba, pues le dolía mucho, y debía apretar su ano, sobretodo porque si se relajaba la miel, guardada en su interior saldría embarrando absolutamente todo. Derek le advirtió que si seguía resistiéndose le dolería más y que no debería de llorar pues fue algo que él quiso y que se lo había advertido.  
—Solo relájate, si sale algo de miel, caerá en los pantaloncillos, pero debo admitir que se siente bien tu culo apretado y resbaloso…  
Derek se acomodó y comenzó a sacarla despacio para metérmela rápido y así hasta que el ano de Stiles se distendió lo suficiente para soportar la enorme verga morena que empujaba en su contra y pronto comenzó sentir lo delicioso que era tener de regreso aquello en su culo. Stiles comenzó a moverse tratando de que la verga de aquel macho pegara donde más placer me daba: su próstata. Derek le soltó un poco el agarré y comenzó a moverme con más libertad.   
Derek comenzó a embestirlo más y más rápido y Stiles pedía más verga para que el placer retumbara en su cuerpo y siguiera vibrando por todos sus nervios, quería sentirlo más adentro y levantaba sus caderas gimiendo por mas y abriendo los ojos para ver el rostro perfecto de Derek follándole.   
—Derek… Joder… Quiero tanto ser tú puta, que sientas que puedes metérmela las veces que quieras. Desde la primera vez que me hiciste tuyo, no he podido de pensarte y he dejado que todos lo hagan conmigo porque me había gustado tanto que no quería que me la sacaran. Fóllame más duro…  
Al ver que Stiles rogaba tanto Derek hizo más fuertes sus embestidas causándole severos dolores mientras le mordía parte del tobillo al pie de Stiles, mientras que con sus manos apretó más sus nalgas.  
—¿Te gusta tanto esto? ¿Verdad? Amas tener a un hombre sobre ti, follándote de esta manera mientras finges estar bien en t relación heterosexual, pero la verdad es que tienes un culo que ha sido roto muchas veces, sé que te encanta tenerme dentro, pero debes saber que no puedo resistirme tanto, joder… es tan húmedo y resbaloso tu culo… Oh dios ¡Stiles…!  
Derek apartó las piernas de sus hombros hacia los lados y se acercó hacia el rostro de Stiles hasta pegar su frente con la del menor. Las embestidas se hicieron potentes y el roce del abdomen del hombre con su verga larga, fina y rosa contra él, le causó que llegara a su órgano tirando su leche entre ambos mientras Derek le llenaba el culo con su semen.


	13. 1000

Derek sacó su verga lo cual Stiles no quiso que hiciera enseguida. Derek miró mi cuerpo frágil sobre el escritorio y me empujó hacia el centro para ubicar mis piernas a los lados de la mesa.   
—Mi obra de arte, mi postre— le dijo mirándole acariciando el semen de Stiles con un dedo mientras este amaba la sensación de viscosidad. Mi dulce puta… Mírate… ¿Acabado, con el culo abierto y sin dinero… Yo satisfecho, recién extasiado, ejercitado y con el bolsillo lleno.  
—Derek…  
Derek llevó un dedo a la boca de Stiles mientras recorría el escritorio viendo como Stiles estaba agitado, sudado y cansado. Acercó su entrepierna a la cara de Stiles –Limpia. No quiero irme sucio.  
Eso hizo. Paso degustando el delicioso sabor de la miel, el semen, y un dejo de sabor salado que su culo le había proporcionado. Lamio sus vellos, todo su eje y sus bolas. Más que satisfecho por todo el trabajo completo.  
Derek, sin pena alguna presionó la parte baja del vientre de Stiles y este gimió fuerte abriendo sus ojos y haciendo que su pene se eyectara de nuevo luego de la corrida.  
—Quiero 1000.  
Stiles le miró asombrado –Ya… Te he dado lo que he reunido, no tengo más Hale— le dijo sacando su pene de la boca y Derek se alejó.  
Soltó una risa falta y le miró –Haces practicas aquí, en tu lugar de trabajo y tiene 600 dólares en un azucarero, ¿Quién me asegura que no tienes miles en tu casa? Siempre has trabajado…— le dijo Derek sacándose el pantaloncillo y limpiando lo que quedaba de suciedad en su cuerpo. Escupió sobre la tela, luego llevó la prenda hacia sus axilas y la pasó de abría abajo para después pasarla por entre la raja de culo. Finalmente secó su verga muy bien y empezó a vestirse. El culo de Stiles sentía la necesidad de evacuar todo lo que tenía dentro pero apenas podía parase. Derek empezó a subirse los pantalones ya ponerle los calcetines y zapatos y cuando Stiles se levantó acudió hacia él y lo sostuvo.  
Le temblaban las piernas y se sentía muy adolorido. Derek le acaricio la espalda y le sostuvo contra él. Una mano de Derek recorrió su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su trasero y la otra empujó algo dentro de sí haciendo que este gimiera entre sus brazos.  
No dijo nada… estaba temblando por tanto placer –Esta noche, iré a tu casa… Sé que vives con tu compañero de universidad, pero estoy seguro que duerme temprano. Pasaré en mi auto, si decides tenerme para ti toda la noche, deja la luz encendida de tu cuarto, así sabré que estás de acuerdo… ciertamente: son mil dólares, pero nunca lo vas a olvidar.   
—P—pero… Yo no tengo dinero.  
Derek negó con la cabeza –Sí, si lo tienes, vamos no te resistas a mí— le dijo empujando lo que había introducido en el trasero haciendo que Stiles gimiera. Derek le habló sobre sus labios –Te he introducido un butt plug pequeño. Tienes rotundamente prohibido sacarlo sin mi permiso hasta la hora que yo vaya a tu casa. Será mejor que estés mojado y dilatado para lo que voy a hacerte allí.  
Derek se fue más rápido de lo que había llegado, dejando a Stiles sin el dinero pero satisfecho hasta más no poder. Como pudo se dirigió al baño y se masturbo nuevamente por lo que había ocurrido. Con servilletas, trapos húmedos y una toalla mediana bañó su cuerpo limpiando rastros de sudor, semen, miel o lo que sea que fuera evidencia del placer carnal que le habían dado allí mismo. La parte más difícil de limpiar fue su trasero, pues sentía la urgencia de ir al baño sin embargo, se sentía sumiso ante las ordenes de Derek y no lo iba a sacar, porque obvio, ya había considerado pagarle más, y así seria.  
Una parte de él se preguntaba cuál era el motivo por el cual el capitán “toro” del equipo vendería su cuerpo en un sitio de contactos gay. ¿Para qué tanto dinero? ¿Lo utilizaría para algo bueno? ¿Compraría drogas? O ¿tenía problemas con la familia?  
Pronto Stiles comenzó a preguntarse realmente sobre quien era Derek hale. Pero no llegó a nada.


	14. Collar de perro

Las horas pasaron y él pudo regresar a casa. Sintió un alivio enorme al pasar la puerta, cerrar tras él y oler la deliciosa comida que su compañero había preparado, quien le recibió con un beso en la mejilla y unas palmadas en la espalda.  
Scott había cuidado de él desde toda la vida prácticamente y ambos habían formado una alianza de confianza y amor fraternal que no podía ser derribada por nada, de hecho, Scott fue quien hizo de bocón para que Stiles pudiera hacer sus prácticas pre profesionales en donde las estaba haciendo. Scott se había enterado por boca propia de un chico que Stiles había sido penetrado por un par de chicos y que nada más había pasado. Stiles afirmo eso y le pidió que guardara el secreto y Scott creyó en él, hablaron y se cerró todo. No se volvió a tocar el tema a pesar de que a Scott McCall la curiosidad le carcomía el alma.  
Stiles subió a su cuarto, se ducho y lavó su cuerpo en su totalidad. Mientras lavaba trasero empujó el butt plug nuevamente y le encantó la sensación de saber que Derek le había dejado aquello para mantenerlo abierto y listo.  
La verdad eso le fascinaba y solo lo movió un poco acomodándoselo y tratando de golpear su próstata un poco.  
Se lavó las nalgas sin sacar el aparato y se puso una pantaloneta sin nada debajo y una camiseta blanca de tirantes que se amoldaba bien a su cuerpo flaco pero en forma. Buscó entre su propio dinero 1000 dólares más y los dejó en medio de un libro listos para Derek. Salió y se sentó a la mesa y conversaron de todo y casi se le sale un gemido cuando el buttplug se insertó más en él. Por suerte, el jugo de maracuyá estaba cerca y puso disimularlo muy bien.  
Vieron dos capítulos de una serie que se había tornado bastante aburrida y Scott se retiró a su habitación a dormir. Stiles revisó su teléfono varias veces y apagó las luces de toda la casa, y solo dejó encendida la de su cuarto y la de la cocina, ambas habitaciones con vista a la frentera y que serían fácil de ver.  
Stiles acarició su entrepierna por encima de la pantaloneta. Sonrió, pues no había mejor manera de rematar el día que sirviendo a un verdadero hombre sin escrúpulos.  
Derek caminó sin prisa por las calles prácticamente desiertas de la calle de Stiles y había estacionado su auto a la vira vuelta de la esquina y como si tuviera invitación de oro caminó por la entrada dela casa de Stiles y llegó a la puerta que se abrió apenas él estaba cerca.  
—Veo que estas ansioso y que me estabas esperando.  
—Has silencio— le pidió mientras Derek traía un olor varonil consigo.  
—Oh Stiles, silencio es lo que me nos vamos a hacer— le dijo sonriéndole picaronamente y relajándose un poco. Mi coche está un poco cerca de aquí, si tu amigo tiene armas distráelo y yo huyo, no quiero morir siendo tan guapo, mucho peor para ti… saber que el hombre que se ha adueñado de tu culo y que te quitó la virginidad va a morir a manos de su compañero de casa, ¿no?  
Stiles le miró apagando la luz de la cocina –No hablemos de muertos. Me baja la calentura.   
Se dirigieron al cuarto y Derek se sentó en la cama mientras Stiles cerraba la puerta y se secaba las manos en la parte frontal de su camiseta –Bueno, esta es mi habitación. Quizá no sea tan varonil como la tuya, pero bueno… gustos.  
Derek asintió viendo todo lo de s alrededor. Hizo una seña de que iba a hablar y luego señaló con un pulgar hacia la puerta –Tu amigo no escuchará nada, ¿cierto?  
Stiles asintió –No. Las paredes son gruesas, podemos hablar normal aquí, pero si quieres… —Dijo tomando una toalla y poniéndola en la rendija que quedaba entra la puerta y el piso –Así estarás más cómodo.  
Derek le miró serio —¿Sabes que eso no sirve para nada?  
—No lo sé, pero me dejará más tranquilo. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
—le dijo sentándose a su lado. Derek hale había sido su hombre, su amor imposible. Su corazón latía a mil por estar tan cerca de él y mostrarle su cuarto, pero sobre todo para sentirlo de nuevo.  
Derek le miró –Tienes los mil ¿VERDAD?  
Stiles pobremente asintió.  
—Oh, vamos, en un mes lo reúnes de nuevo, no seas cara dura, existe gente que realmente necesita ese dinero. Dámelo.  
—¿Ahora?  
—Sí. Ahora puto. No me hagas perder el tiempo— vio como tiles se levantaba de mala gana y pudo ver su respingado trasero, era más que obvio que no estaba usando bóxers. Y eso le calentaba, pues tenía un putito urgido para él solo. Stiles abrió el libro y sacó los 1000 dólares para regresar y dárselos. Derek le devolvió una sonrisa –Gracias.  
—De nada. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo me quieres?  
Derek le miró aflojándose las botas negras. –Despacio. No querrás que me vaya tan pronto, ¿o si maricón?  
Stiles negó con su cabeza viendo las pesadas botas y desatándola un poco para luego aflojar el cordón que las mantenía firme en sus pies, pies que había chupado hace unas horas. Empezaron a hablar y Stiles solo amaba tener a Derek tan cerca. Era más que obvio que era un dominante que con solo una mirada podía ponerlo de rodillas.  
La conversación se centró en sus hazañas de aquella tarde. Derek le contó que una vez cada par de meses solía aparecer alguien tan dispuesto como Stiles a pasarlo bien y complacerlo en su totalidad.   
Derek tenía un olor fuerte, ácido, no a sucio, si no a sudor, que contrataba tan bien con la amplia habitación iluminada de Stiles. Eso le ponía bruto, ya que pese al cansancio su polla no había dejado de estar morcillona todo el rato. Su habitación parecía el reflejo mismo de Stiles: buen olor, limpieza, todo en orden y ningún cajón semi abierto mostrando ropa. La puerta del baño que estaba entreabierta dejaba ver un piso pulcro, un inodoro más blanco que lo blanco y una bañera.  
—Tienes todo lo que nunca tuve… —Dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta, dejando su torso al descubierto. Tenía un tono oscuro de piel, con un cuerpo bien definido y muy trabajado digno del rugby, recubierto de vello negro. Su cara angulosa estaba enmarcada por una barba de varios días muy bien recortada y pareja, y su cabello como el de un chico malo. Destacaban sus ojos negros, brillantes, expectantes.  
Al quitarse la camiseta un intenso olor a sudor inundó la estancia.  
—Stiles, debo darme una ducha. Apesto.  
—Ya será para menos. No importa  
Levantó el brazo y acercó su axila a la cara De Stiles quien le miro los vellos de cerca y emprendió su viaje a aspirar todo lo que la mata de vellos había producido durante el día…  
—Ocho horas sin un baño. He jugado rugby, luego contigo, luego… en mis asuntos, vestido y desnudo contigo sin parar de sudar... juzga por ti mismo.  
Pegó la nariz a la axila de Derek y aspiró profundamente mientras tenía los ojos abiertos mirando fijamente a Derek demostrando lo excitado que estaba.  
—Está en su punto justo— Derek se echó a reír.   
—Realmente eres un cerdo— Le dijo el sintiendo como Stiles le olía aquella parte velluda y olorosa de su cuerpo –Huele muy bien a tu macho.  
Realmente era un cerdo, a pesar de la pulcritud que demostraba cuando andaba campante por la calle o cuando debía usar el uniforma de camisa blanca impecable en las horas de trabajo. Le gustaba lo sucio, lo guarro, lo extraño. Cuanto más humillado, rebajado y obsceno, más realizado se sentía.  
—Espera un minuto, tengo algo que te gustará— Dijo Stiles mientras salía del cuarto y se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo. Le escuchó trastear unos segundos y regresó con las manos en la espalda.  
—¿Realmente te gusta sentirte rebajado?— le dijo Derek desde la cama y sin camiseta mientras se rascaba el pecho.  
—Claro que si Derek... perdón señor— Dijo soltando una pequeña risilla.  
—Scott tenía un perro. Tuvo que regalarlo, descubrimos que era alérgico una semana después— Dijo poniéndose muy serio. – Pero aún nos queda esto por casa. Creo que puede sernos útil— Mostró sus manos que sostenían un collar de perro de cuero negro, con remaches piramidales plateados y una cadena metálica de un metro más o menos.  
Derek no dijo nada, la repentina erección de su polla respondió por él. Stiles se desnudó en tres segundos y se arrodilló ante Derek, estirando bien el cuello mientras ponía el collar en el regazo de su hombre, quien lo tomó y lo acarició un poco viendo cada detalle e imaginando como se vería aquel morboso chico pálido delante de él, con eso puesto. No demoró más en averiguarlo y lo cerró el collar alrededor de su pescuezo, apretándolo bien, de manera que se tuve que concentrar para recuperar el ritmo de la respiración, adaptándola al nuevo diámetro de su tráquea.  
El cuero negro contrastaba tan bien con su piel pálida llena de lunares que la polla de Derek se puso más dura.   
Stiles levantó los ojos y le miró Su rostro se había transformado. La dulzura de su mirada y su sonrisa permanente habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Por primera vez sintió miedo pues Derek solo reflejaba agresividad y dominancia. Él debió leer la reacción ya que le dijo –Tranquilo marica, solo vamos a pasarlo bien y te encantará.


	15. Agridulce

Dejó caer la cadena al suelo y se tumbó en la cama. Desnúdame perro— Obedeció. Se dirigió hacia él. Tiró de una de las botas y salió sin dificultad, seguida de un olor muy intenso. Aquel pie apestaba. Retiré la otra bota. El olor se multiplicó. Le costaba respirar, eso añadido a la presión del collar en su cuello la cual le hacía marearse, tenía la sensación de ir a desvanecerse. Jamás pensó que unos pies pudieran oler así al final del día. –Te di la oportunidad de ducharme perro sucio. Ahora continua tu trabajo, anda, no querrás que tu machito se enoje— Stiles se esforzó en seguir respirando, poco a poco aquel olor agrio que empezó a dejar de ser desagradable y pasó... pasó a ser el mejor aroma del mundo. Un olor propio y único que solo los pies de Derek podían crear. Se mareó en el agrio olor fermentado de allí. Le sacó los calcetines y se los llevó a la nariz. Se le nubló el pensamiento, aquello era la gloria. Una patada en su cara le devolvió a la realidad. –Continua, jodido perro— Gruñó.   
Stiles subió sobre él, desabrochó la bragueta y tiró del pantalón. Él no ayudó, así que tuvo que luchar hasta que consiguió sacarlos por los tobillos. Tenía las piernas fuertes recubiertas de vello negro y aquello era algo que no había podido apreciar con anterioridad, así que paso sus manos por ellas y acarició lo más que pudo para luego dejar pequeños besos sobre ellas. Se dirigió al slip. Era el típico bóxer de mercadillo de algodón blanco, pero tenía la zona delantera surcada por una mancha húmeda de presemen. Lo retiró con cuidado y un nuevo olor inundó la habitación que era como una mezcla de sudor ácido y presemen reseco. Ahora entendía de donde venía el olor que percibió cuando Derek entró en la casa, pues era el olor de su intimidad o al menos de Derek.  
Tenía una polla morcillona, prácticamente morena, circuncidada, con unos huevos gordos y peludos que colgaban más de lo habitual. Amaba volver a verla así de cerca de nuevo. Ahora que podía observarlo al completo, Derek era un adonis en todo el significado de la palabra. Iba a ser una buena manera de rematar aquel día.  
—Tráeme algo de beber, una coca, que estoy seco.  
La cocina estaba iluminada por la luz que entraba de la calle y estaba igual de ordenada que el resto de la casa. Stiles tomó una Pepsi de la nevera y volvió al dormitorio con Derek.  
—Muy bien perro. No me gusta follar sucio, o bueno, quizá un poco, y ya que me has preferido sin duchar, te toca lavarme con tu lengua. No te dejes ni un resquicio sin limpiar —Tras decirle eso cogió la Pepsi y dio un trago.  
—¿Puedo?— Preguntó tendiendo la mano a la bebida. Le dio un trago para humedecer su lengua y se la devolvió.  
Empezó por los pies, disfrutando de su aroma intenso. Limpiando cada dedo, el espacio entre ellos, el empeine, talón, tobillo. Ascendió Stiles hasta las rodillas perdiéndose por sus muslos. Antes de darse cuenta de la polla fui a por otra Pepsi, ya que entre los dos se habían acabado la primera muy amablemente. Le lamió los huevos, dejándolos bien ensalivados y mojados. Su polla ya bien dura no pasaba llegaba a los 23 centímetros, y tenía un sabor ácido adictivo que Stiles no dudó en chupar y lamer. Se hundió en su ombligo chupándolo y lamiendo el camino de vellos hacia su pelvis, luego llegó al pecho y sacó la mengua lamiéndole sus pezones que se ponían duros al tacto de su inquieta lengua. Chupó cada uno de los dedos de su mano metiéndolos hasta la garganta. Fue hacia sus axilas sintiéndose sumamente un cerdo y no paró de lamer hasta que sus vellos y piel perdieron ese olor agrio. Deslizó su lengua por el contorno de sus labios, con delicadeza, sin besarlo, pues eso enojaría mucho a su hombre. Derek mantenía los ojos cerrados dejándose hacer todo mientras Stiles lamía sus orejas... Stiles le dio la vuelta para acabar el trabajo y se centró en su nuca, bajando por su espalda, lamiendo sus nalgas. Aquel culo olía a sudor, igual que el resto del cuerpo de su hombre y se perdió en su centro chupando el ano suave y caliente de Derek a profundidad hasta que los gemidos le devolvieron a la realidad.   
Con una mano fuerte, Derek le apartó. –Para Stiles, yo soy el único que come los culos— Dijo jadeando. –Ponte en cuatro.  
Se arrodilló tras del chico pálido que fue veloz al ponerse como quería, le separó las nalgas con ambas manos. –Que puto tan obediente— le dijo viendo como tenía el buttplug fino enterrado aun.  
Stiles sonrojó –No lo he sacado para nada, ya hasta e acostumbre a eso…—le dijo relajándose –Me ha gustado obedecerte, ya me conoces… Siempre siguen al pie de la letra lo que me dices.  
—Eso veo— dijo Derek tomando la base del juguete y comenzó a tirar de él –Afloja un poco— le dijo y Stiles se relajó sintiendo como de un golpe comenzaba a salir el aparato. Cerró sus ojos y el olor a miel inundó su cuarto ahora. Stiles se sentía abierto y quería ver lo que había tendido dentro por más 5 horas. Derek jugueteó un poco con el buttplug metiéndolo y sacándolo y luego lo llevó al rostro de Stiles –Guárdalo en tu boca un minuto, no querrás ensuciar las sábanas— Stiles tuvo reparo de meterse eso en la boca porque había estado 5 horas enterrado en su culo, pero lo siguiente que sintió, hizo que abriera su boca sin pensarlo dejando que Derek introdujera todo el butt plug en su boca. Y degustó una mezcla de agridulce al chuparlo.


	16. Abeja

Derek tenía una lengua caliente y húmeda jugueteando con su esfínter abierto. Sentía como la lengua luchaba por profanar su interior ya un poco abierto, y se le hizo extraño ya que Derek se negaba a ser besado por un hombre, pero estaba allá atrás chupándole el culo.  
—Puja suavemente— dijo.  
Stiles entró en pánico. Con el butt plug en su boca no podía entender lo que sucedía así que lo escupió dejando todo babeado. –Coño, no. Eso es asqueroso.  
—Estas lleno de miel, y no me cuestiones— le respondió Derek dándole un golpe en la cara y metiéndole el butt plug de nueva en la boca como si fuera un chupón de bebé. Enojado, Derek fue hacia su pantalón jean y sacó el cinturón. Se posicionó a un lado y lo levantó para dejarlo caer directamente en las nalgas pálidas de Stiles. Este soltó un gemido muy fuerte dejando caer el “chupón” de su boca y Derek se lo metió de nuevo sin darle mucho tiempo. La cara de Stiles se había puesto roja y se le habían brotado las venas. Tenía una lágrima rodando, pues no había sido latigado de esa forma nunca. Derek se acercó a su oído susurrando –No quiero que cuestiones lo que pido. Una más… y simplemente me iré con el dinero.  
Derek fue a su trasero y comenzó a chupar su ano rojo y arrugado que se había fruncido luego del cinturonazo que surcaba sus dos nalgas. Stiles sabía lo que Derek quería así que pujo un poco y la miel comenzó a salir en forma de gotas. Stiles tenía una erección y no la había notado por el dolor que se había formado en sus mejillas pues le quemaban y estaba seguro que Derek estaba degustando el mismo sabor dulce que el butt plug le daba en su boca.  
Se calmó y se relajó dejando que su entrada se abriera y que por ende el líquido fuera saliendo más. Y Derek lo recibió gustoso comienzo la miel.  
—Eres toda una puta abeja maricona— le dijo lamiendo sobre su agujero abierto.  
Un dedo sustituyó a la lengua. Presionó hasta vencer la resistencia que se había formado momentáneamente y logró entrar por completo en su culo. Hurgó dentro, tanteando, moviendo el dedo circularmente. De pronto se levantó, y rebuscó en su jean de nuevo y después le mostró un pequeño bote azul, circular en la mano. Se sentó tras de Stiles con las piernas cruzadas.  
—Miel de alta calidad, abejita… tienes mucha dentro, pero la dejaremos allí para facilitar lo que sigue… ¿Alguna vez te han metido el puño?  
—¿Qué? ¡No!— Respondió horrorizado dejando el butt plug que ya había quedado sin sabor.  
—Ok perro, pues vamos a ello. Tranquilo que no te voy a romper, solo vamos a llegar hasta donde nos deje tu culo, así que respira.  
Se centró en respirar y relajarse, mientras él se untaba la mano con una crema blanca que había en el bote.  
El primer dedo de antes entró sin problema. Se retiró y volvió a entrar, esta vez con algo de mayor dificultad. Imaginó que ya iban dos. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se abandonó, relajándose todo lo que pudo. Sus dedos iban entrando y saliendo de su culo, moviéndose lentamente. Presionó ganando terreno. Además haber tenido el juguete dentro hacían que sus músculos estuvieran más dispuestos a estirarse ya ser receptivos  
—Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba.  
—¿Cómo? No es posible. ¿Ya has metido el puño?  
—No puto, pero te has tragado los cinco dedos hasta los nudillos en un momento— Su voz había perdido la dureza fingida y volvía a sonar normal y se adivinaba un tono de sorpresa. –¿De verdad que nunca lo habías hecho?  
—Te lo juro.  
—¿Quieres que siga?  
—Por favor… sí.  
—Pero que puta eres. Seguro te gusta estirarte a más no poder— Su voz volvió a sonar fría.  
Ahora Stiles podía notar la presión en las paredes de su culo, iba muy lentamente metiéndose dentro. La velocidad aumentó y la presión cediendo. Pudo notar como su esfínter se cerraba en torno a su muñeca. Aquello era un mar de sensaciones nuevas. Pasaron los minutos. Tenía la sensación de que si movía un solo dedo un centímetro se correría vivo.  
Derek empezó a mover su puño dentro de Stiles girándolo y moviendo sus nudillos para darle más placer. Stiles estaba sudando y se sentía excitado a más no poder. Los gemidos fueron asesinados por la almohada en donde clavó la cabeza. Pero aun así Derek pudo escuchar lo que rogaba “Oh sí” “santa mierda” “que abierto estoy”  
Derek no se detuvo y empezó un mete y saca dentro del culo de Stiles sin sacar el puño por completo, solo adentrándose más y más y retrocediendo.  
—Vaya que sí que tienes un culo tragon. Gracias a todas las vergas que has tenido dentro, tus músculos se han acoplado a mi puño, y mira tú que tenido una mano grande. Ahora… estas a mitad de mi antebrazo, pero no quiero forzarte más.  
Derek empezó a follarle el culo duro con su puño moviendo su muñeca u sus dedos dentro dándole intensas sensaciones que hicieron correr a Stiles sin previo aviso manchando su cama y no tenía pena en correrse así. El esfínter apretó el antebrazo de Derek que solo sonrió viendo como Stiles tenía espasmos temblando. Derek sacó su puño y vio todo el interior de Stiles que empezaba a cerrarse mientras la miel resbalosa caía por su entrada y por todo su brazo. Sonrió victorioso al ver a Stiles con los ojos cerrados y rojo en las mejillas.  
Así que metió su puño de nuevo haciendo que Stiles se enderezara de nuevo mordiéndose los labios y mirando a la cara de Derek. –Me gusta…  
—La verdad no me importa si te gusta o no, las dos pepsis que nos hemos bebido necesitan salir, así que devuélveme mi mano.  
Sin dificultad Derek sacó su puño del culo, y le dio una fuerte cachetada a una de sus nalgas haciéndola picar. Cogió la cadena que había quedado tirada por el suelo y la ató al collar. Dio un tirón y le tiró de la cama dejando a Stiles sin aliento y quien apenas podía caminar por que tenía calambres y sus piernas temblaban  
—Vamos perro.


	17. Méate perro

Les siguió por el cuarto a cuatro patas y Stiles sentía como la miel se escurría por sus piernas junto con la grasa que Derek había llevado. Entraron en el baño.  
—Túmbate en la bañera— Obedecía tendiéndose boca arriba–Imagino que tú también tendrás la vejiga a reventar, así que déjame ver cómo te humillas un poco más. Méate perro. Quiero ver como meas, como haces diana en tu boca.  
Stiles sin decir nada le miró a Derek desde la bañera y se concentró en su vejiga y un suave chorro salió de su polla erecta impactando en su ombligo. Fue ganando intensidad, empapando su pecho, alcanzando su barbilla. Abrió la boca y su propia orina entró. Pero era más difícil de lo que creía controlar el chorro y se mojó toda la cara y el pelo. Oía como Derek se reía victorioso por humillarlo así y Stiles también lo disfrutaba. Antes de acabar su propio meado, la orina de Derek inundó su boca. –Traga— No lo dudó y tragó todo lo que pudo. Se mezclaron los dos chorros en su boca con un sabor a cerveza reciclada indescriptible.   
Cuando la lluvia cesó pude ver el rostro sonriente de Derek, yo seguía con la boca abierta y me llevé un golpe viscoso en la cara de recompensa.  
—¿Qué coño es esto Stiles?— Sonó una voz en la puerta del baño.  
—Hombre Scott, no te oímos llegar. No es lo que parece. ¡¡Sale!!  
—¿Qué hacían? La puerta estaba abierta… te oía agitado como con pesadillas, creí que estabas mal— le dijo viendo a ambos hombres desnudos y con erecciones.   
—¿Ustedes estaban cogiendo?— preguntó Scott llevándose la mano a la cara y negando.  
—Stiles es una putita que me ha contratado por hoy. Solo vengo a hacerle feliz.  
Scott no respondió en lo que Derek se acercaba a hablarle en voz baja. Tras el intercambio de unas frases entre ellos, Scott se acercó al borde de la bañera y saco su rabo apuntando directamente a la boca de Stiles. No se lo imaginó nunca, jamás le había visto desnudo, y ahí estaba sacándose su verga algo morcillona, larga y retirando la piel hacia atrás para mostrar su glande muy grande a él. Stiles sabía lo que iba a hacer. Se fijó en él esperando el chorro. Tendría unos 21 cm, de piel canela y vello abundante. Solo vestía unos bóxers negros de elástico blanco que había bajado y una camisetilla de tirantes y calcetines.  
Un chorro de un amarillo intenso y muy oloroso meado inundó su boca, recorriéndome luego el cuerpo, dejándole bien regado y "perfumado".  
—¿Son las cosas de Golfy? Dijo cogiendo el extremo de la correa, aun unida al collar.  
—Sí, espero que no te importe— le afirmó Stiles menos avergonzado. –Yo mismo quise usarlo.  
—¡Bah!.. Así tiene alguna utilidad. ¡Vamos!— Gruñó dando un tirón a la correa. Le seguí por el pasillo y tras nosotros Derek. Le sacaron del cuarto y entraron en un salón en el que solo había un sofá, una tele y una mesa de centro sobre una alfombra.  
—Ayúdame Derek. Yo le haré maricón a Stiles esta noche de manera gratuita.


	18. Puto de dos

Scott le presionó la cara con su pie izquierdo, enfundado en un calcetín blanco, pero con tintes de sudor amarillo obligándole a tumbarse boca arriba. Pudo verlo mientras se quitaba la camisetilla y se sacaba el bóxer. Derek se mantenía a una distancia prudencial sin acercarse... se veía claramente quien era el macho alfa de aquella casa en ese momento –Lame mis medias y quítamelas— Obedeció rápidamente y un olor intenso salió de aquellos pies, no tanto como de los de Derek, pero también muy fuerte.   
Tenía a dos machos dispuestos a utilizarle y no podía esperar. Ninguno de los dos se movía. Tímidamente se acercó a un pie de Scott y deslizó la lengua por el empeine. Un tirón de pelo le dejó sentado y un fuerte golpe le dejó atronado el oído izquierdo. –No te he dado permiso para que me toques maricón— Rugió Scott. Otra cachetada le cruzó la otra mejilla y Stiles sonrió –No sé qué estarías haciendo con Derek, pero se acabaron las contemplaciones. Ponte a cuatro patas y pega la cara al suelo— Stiles vio cómo regresaba a su habitación y traía el cinturón de Derek en sus manos, y pensó en que le daría cinturonazos pero no. Le agarró las manos con fuerza a su espalda y con el cinturón se las anudó. Con un cordón que también había traído tiró con fuerza de sus huevos.   
Stiles no sabía exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo Scott, pero pudo notar como sus huevos estaban cada vez más apretados y tirantes. El dolor le recorría el cuerpo, pero se contuvo. Únicamente notó como dos lagrimones se deslizaban por sus mejillas.  
Tiró de su cabello con fuerza hasta dejarle de rodillas. Scott lee metió los dedos en la boca, tanteando y abriéndola bien. Segundos después fueron sustituidos por una polla larga y gorda. Tenía un sabor agrio a sudor, con restos de meado reseco a los que no le dio repulsión degustar, estaba chupando la verga de su compañero de casa y eso le excitaba muchísimo. Le clavó la polla hasta la garganta y empezó un vaivén lento. —¡Derek!— Dijo mientras gesticulaba algo que Stiles no pudo ver. Por primera vez desde que llegó Scott, Derek se acercó a Stiles, se arrodilló, le separó los glúteos y hundió su cabeza en su pálido culo de nuevo, jugando con su lengua, volviendo a dilatarlo. Chupando el sabor de su interior mientras le nalgueaba con una de sus manos y separaba más ambas mejillas buscando hacer un buen papel de intruso en su interior.   
Mientras tanto Scott continuaba follándole la boca, cada vez con un ritmo más rápido. Llegó un punto en el que Stiles no pudo contener las arcadas, aun así la follada continuó. La baba blanca y espesa rodaba por su barbilla y caía al piso y sus ojos estaban más llorosos que nunca mientras su rostro se tornaba de un color rojo y se desesperaba. Apenas podía respirar, tenía las fosas nasales llenas de mucosidad... y de repente paró. Vio cómo se iba detrás de él y apartaba a Derek con cuidado y dejaba su culo libre para Scott y luego un fuerte manotazo le azotó el culo, al que siguió otro, y luego otro. Sentía el culo ardiendo y cuando creía que iba a arrancársele la piel a tiras se detuvo. Separó sus gordas nalgas y escupió en su agujero hinchado y rojo. Sonó otro salivazo y pudo oír como se lo extendía por la polla. Derek solo veía tremenda verga ya ensalivada y sonreía perversamente.  
No hubo contemplación ni cuidado.   
Gracias a la dilatación que le había hecho Derek con su puño fue menos doloroso, pero aun así podía sentir cada estocada de la polla de Scott en el fondo de su maltratado culo. Se apoyó en mi cabeza con ambas de sus manos, incrustándola en la alfombra provocándome dolor mientras me follaba con furia. Derek, en un lateral observaba pajeándose lentamente la suculenta verga que tenía. Aquella cabalgada duró lo que a Stiles le pareció una eternidad, hasta que sus estocadas fueron aún más rápidas y profundas. Tenía todo el camino entero y limpio hasta el fondo y la verga de Scott solo resbalaba y eso le encantaba. Scott se corrió entre alaridos y bufidos y en un acto reflejo tiro de mi pelo arrancándole un buen mechón a lo que Stiles solo grito y se excitó más. Se derrumbó sobre él, respirando pesadamente y Scott pudo sentir la piel húmeda de su mejor amigo y compañero de piso. Tenía un olor dulce en el cuerpo, como a sudor y crema. La piel blanca de sus hombros fue besada por él y sonrió al saber que había cumplido su cometido y había descubierto que Stiles tenía un culo de película.   
Scott se retiró lentamente haciendo que un montón de miel saliera al piso mojando todo y solo sonrió mientras se levantaba para ofrecerle su polla a Stiles hasta que la dejó reluciente, disfrutando del sabor de su polla y de su leche y de la miel que había pasado horas y horas en su interior, mezclado con la acidez de su culo. Volvió a pegarle la cabeza al suelo y le puso los pies en la boca mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá más cercano. –Lame mis patas, y tu Derek, aprovecha que esta dilatado y bien lubricado.  
Derek se situó a su espalda. Notó como manipulaba mis huevos, y la presión y el dolor cedieron y le fueron sustituidos por una oleada de calor que le recorrió el cuerpo desde el rostro a la punta de los pies. Dejo caer el cordón junto a su cara y Stiles entendía lo placentero que había sido tener sus bolas atadas con fuerza. Sin escupir siquiera le clavó la polla recta y profunda en su trasero. Era más grande que la de Scott y se deslizó en su entrañas sin problemas y con facilidad  
Derek gimió con fuerza y soltaba gruñidos de vez en cuando como si de un animal se tratara. Le folló a saco, mientras Stiles estaba perdido en los pies de Scott, disfrutando de su aroma, dándoles el mejor servicio con su lengua. Pocos minutos después Derek incrustó sus manos en sus caderas, y parecía que todo él fuera a enterrarse dentro de Stiles fue sentía como su polla salía por completo y luego entraba hasta la base. Estaba tan dilatado que Derek no dudo en acomodarse mejor y comenzó a recoger parte de la miel que salía del culo de Stiles, embarró sus huevos hasta dejarlos mojados y con cuidado los llevó a la entrada de Stiles.  
Empujó uno y luego otro. Era fácil y muy sencillo tomando en cuenta lo dilatado que estaba Stiles ahora. Nunca Stiles había sentido a un hombre estar completamente dentro de le con la verga y los huevos dentro. De allí en adelante los movimientos de Derek fueron súper suaves pero muy estimulantes tanto para su próstata como para sus testículos que estaban dentro de Stiles. Y luego pudo notar como su polla palpitaba y su leche le inundaba las entrañas, mezclándose con la de Scott. Se retiró y se sentó junto a su compañero, su rostro volvía a ser amigable, estaba relajado.  
—Puedes correrte— Dijo Scott desatándome las muñecas de la espalda.  
Llevó su mano a su polla, sin apartar la cara de sus pies. Apenas necesitó tocarse para correrse abundantemente, eliminando toda la tensión y excitación acumulada aquel día, aquel cachondo día. Realmente no parecía posible que ese mismo día hubiera pagado a Derek para ser cogido en su oficina, lo hubieran llenado de miel para acabar con el puño metido dentro, y con su compañero de casa fallándole hasta la boca. Estaba feliz por esos dos hijos de puta.  
—Maricón, ya puedes quitar tu leche y miel de la alfombra, no quiero ni una mancha— Obedeció sin rechistar, dejando la alfombra bien limpia de los restos de corrida y de la miel que había caído.  
Cuando acabó los miró a los ojos. Más que satisfecho y humillado, apestando a semen, orina, sudor saliva, miel. Más humillado que nunca –Gracias.  
—Ya te dije que me ocuparía de tu erección— Dijo Derek sonriéndome.  
—Gracias de verdad— Dije mientras me incorporaba.  
—¿Dónde te crees que vas?— Ladró Scott.  
—Pues, mañana madrugo para ir a la universidad y luego a las prácticas. Bueno, en unas horas.  
—Llevas el collar de mi perro, así que eres de mi propiedad ahora. Eres mi perro. Al menos hasta mañana por la mañana, luego me lo pensaré. Golfy dormía en la cama a mis pies. Así que sígueme. Te quiero con la nariz pegada a mis pies toda la jodida noche, y si te llevas alguna patada no te quejes— Dijo Scott dando un tirón de la correa y arrastrándome tras él por aquel oscuro pasillo.   
Derek solo sonreía satisfecho por todo el dinero que había podido sacar a Stiles en un solo día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ULTIMO CAPITULO  
> LEFT KUDOS


	19. EPILOGO:

Derek hale había entrado a ese hospital, fuera de la ciudad, al menos 57 veces ya durante los últimos ocho meses.  
Sabía que no podía ir más a menudo porque tenía otras responsabilidades, pero cuando iba, lo hacía con todo el amor del mundo. Antes de presentarse allí se daba un baño, se rasuraba y emparejaba la barba, se peinaba. Se ponía un uniforme limpio en donde la camiseta llevaba como nombre “DEREK HAppy”. También llevaba un balón de rugby y antes de pasar la puerta de cristal respiraba un poco, ya que no importaba cuantas veces entrara, siempre le daba algo de temor.  
Generalmente le daban dolores de estómago y como que le faltaba la respiración, pero siempre era algo menos que la vez anterior. Aun recordaba la vez en la que su madre falleció de cáncer de páncreas y no quería que nadie más pasara por eso.  
Sabía todos los pasillos que debía recorrer para llegar a la parte trasera del hospital en donde había un campo enorme con asientos debajo de los árboles y buqués de flores que servían como lindero para los caminos de adoquines.  
Allí también estaban algunas enfermeras y doctores, y el simplemente se acercaba a la tesorera del área de oncología. Ambos charlaban y sonreían y el, metía su mano a un canguro que colgaba de su cintura.   
—Esto es lo del mes— decía orgulloso dándole 2.720 dólares.   
Ella sonreía ampliamente y aprendió a no negar la donación que Derek le hacía, pues detrás de eso estaba un buen motivo. –Veo que vienes preparado…  
Derek asintió, —Tráeme a los niños. Hoy el día es perfecto para que todos juguemos. Sabes, hagamos un equipo de niñas y niños y jugamos unas horas. Con ese dinero podríamos comprar algo para comer… Hoy es el cumpleaños de Jeremy.  
Ella asintió –Lo sé. Sus padres han venido y le están preparando una sorpresa también, puedes unirte. Eres bienvenido.  
—Lo sé— le dijo sonriendo –Sería un honor.  
Derek había dinero la mayoría de veces que se le hacía posible, sabía que esa institución era muy legal y que todo el dinero iba a parar al tratamiento y eso le hacia sonreír.  
Pero sonreía aún más, cuando veía salir del hospital a los niños tomados de la mano acercándose a él, con sus rostros pálidos y llenos de esperanza.  
Al menos por un par de horas Derek podía hacerlos olvidar de sus tratamientos contra el cáncer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los veo pronto.  
> dejen Kudos


End file.
